Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits The Book
by Rikkumorningstar
Summary: If you've ever wondered what a book based on the game would be like...then wonder no longer ! ! for it is here ! ! *this was a lot harder than it may seem...so please try to enjoy it without severely burning it* ! ! and now without further ado...
1. Part 1: CH1: The Spirits First Appearanc

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…they belong to the creators of Arc the Lad

_A young girl dressed in exotic clothing is sitting by a fountain playing an exotic glowing instrument. Suddenly, five airborne warships approach from a distance above the green fields. Getting ready to flee, she gazes upon the glowing stone in her hand, saying, "Let the spirits guide me…" She quickly stands and realizes that her instrument is still by the fountain. She quickly turns around, takes it into her hands and runs away._

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Sprits' First Appearance**

The start of our story takes place in the peaceful town of Yewbell. The people of this town are under no power but themselves. They have no ruler. Though, at one time they had a King. Nafia had come to them, barely alive, soaking wet and holding an infant in her arms. At that moment, their country, Nidellia, was in the middle of a fierce war. The king had been killed and the castle was burned to ruins. But still, they immediately took her into their care, with no questions asked. And even though Lady Nafia was not completely healed, she rose up and led them to victory. And in the wake of the king's death, rather than restoring the Monarchy, Lady Nafia set up a new government in which everyone was equal.

**17 years later…**

It was growing close to mid-morning in the peaceful town of Yewbell. Most of the townspeople were already up and about, doing their chores. Though, most were just out for a walk to talk with their neighbors about the latest gossip.

A sword duel between a middle-aged man and a teenage boy, with a strange mark on his arm, was being held outside Nafia's home. The young boy was doing surprisingly well.

"You're showing a lot of improvement," said the man, watching proudly as Kharg did a high flip to dodge his attack.

"Hey, hang on! We're not finished, yet!" said Kharg, as he pushes away from Lloyd with his sword and does a back flip to place distance between them.

There was a young girl, about Kharg's age, watching them and cheering Kharg on. "Wahoo! Go Kharg," she exclaimed.

"My own daughter won't even cheer for me," said the man jokingly, frowning at Kharg.

"You are getting slow, Lloyd," joked Kharg, "I think it's time that you hand over your title."

Lloyd laughed quietly at Kharg's comment, "I'm not sure you're ready for that."

Kharg raised his sword above his head with one hand and held the other out in front of him in a challenging gesture.

"I'm going to show you just how ready I really am," said Kharg, smiling.

Kharg jumped into the air so suddenly that Lloyd almost didn't have time to jump out of the way. Kharg then whipped around and ran at Lloyd with such force that when their swords made contact, Lloyd had his knocked from his hands.

Kharg extends the point of his sword towards Lloyd's neck and says, happily, "How's that?!"

Lloyd stumbles back slightly and says, "Nnf, well done!"

The duel was over and Kharg was the ecstatic victor. He was so happy that he could barely control his excitement.

"Looks like I'm the new commander," exclaimed, Kharg.

"Not so fast," said Lloyd, "You have bested me once, which only proves one thing…that I have taught you well."

"Oh father, you could at least congratulate him," said the young girl, picking up her father's sword and carrying it to him, "Kharg's been training really hard for this moment."

Lloyd took the sword from her and looked at her sternly. "I've told you time and again, Paulette, you must address him as Lord Kharg. It doesn't matter that you've been friends since you were both young. I'm always telling you not to be too familiar."

"Don't worry about it," said Kharg, "The monarchy was abolished ages ago now, and Paulette's a year older than me, anyway."

"It doesn't matter whether the monarchy exists or not," said Lloyd, "Our responsibility to protect the royal family of Nidellia doesn't change." He walks past Kharg to Paulette. "Paulette, I hope you've been practicing like I've told you."

Paulette nods. "Of course I've been practicing!" she exclaimed.

"You're not as skilled as Lord Kharg," Lloyd points out, "Even though it is your duty to protect him. That won't do!"

"Yes, Sir," said Paulette. She frowned and looked to Kharg, who was about to protest but was stopped by an older man running up the hill towards them.

"Banjo, what's the problem," asked Lloyd.

"Commander," said Banjo, stopping at the top of the hill, "May I have a minute, something's been troubling me…"

"Of course," said Lloyd, walking over to him. They walked down the hill, leaving Kharg and Paulette behind.

Paulette appeared to be nervous about something, though Kharg couldn't think of what it might be.

"I wonder what's happened?" said Paulette.

"Let's go and find out," said Kharg.

Kharg and Paulette run down the hill to check on Lloyd and Banjo.

"Ah, Lord Kharg." Said Banjo, "I was just telling Commander Lloyd…a short while ago I saw a suspicious old man on Scrappe Plateau."

"Suspicious?" said Kharg.

"Yes." said Banjo, "He wasn't from this country. He was muttering to himself and seemed to be wandering around looking for something. He was pretty creepy, so I didn't speak to him, but it's been worrying me."

"I can't imagine there's anything around there he could be looking for…" said Lloyd.

"I'll go and take a look." said Kharg, "One old man's not something to get the whole Defense Corps out for."

"Hmmm…" said Lloyd, "Very well. Go check it out. Thank you." He took a bag out of his pocket and gave it to Kharg. "It's not much, but maybe this money will help you prepare, Kharg." He then turned to his daughter. "Paulette, you go, too," he said, "But, don't get in Lord Kharg's way."

"Yes, Sir," said Paulette, quietly.

"Right, I'll be getting back, then," said Lloyd to Kharg. Then he and Banjo walked away.

"Ok. I'll come along with you, then…, Lord Kharg." said Paulette.

"Hey, don't call me that," said Kharg, looking away, "I feel so awkward when you're that formal."

"Hey!"

Kharg laughed.

"But… I really don't mind, you know." said Paulette, "I'll call you 'Lord Kharg' if you like."

"You know you don't need to," said Kharg, facing her, "Just because I'm the son of the old royal family… The people of Yewbell all treat me with great care and respect. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but I'd like at least you to treat me normally."

"Ok then…Kharg," said Paulette, smiling brightly.

"Right, let's get going." said Kharg.

Paulette shook her head. "Wait a minute," she said, "Shouldn't we let Lady Nafia know where we're going? Otherwise, she won't know where we are if something happens. She's at home, isn't she?"

"I think so," said Kharg, not quite understanding, "But… I don't think it's really necessary to tell my mother everything."

They both turned and walked back up the hill and entered Kharg's house. When they entered the house there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Huh?" said Kharg, "Mother's not here…?"

Then they heard a soft voice.

…_..I…..the wind's….._

…_..new…..era….._

"Did you just hear someone talking," asked Kharg.

"Yeah, but I couldn't make out what it was saying. Maybe, it was Lady Nafia?" said Paulette.

"Oh, well…" said Kharg, "Maybe Mother's in her room. Come on."

"I think I'd be more comfortable waiting out here," replied Paulette.

"Ok," said Kharg, entering the bedroom, "That's fine."

He closes the door behind him and ventures a little further into the room. He looked around and noticed that she wasn't in there either.

"No." said Kharg, "Not here either…"

_Hmmm…maybe I was just hearing things_, he thought.

A sparkling stone sitting on a bookshelf caught his attention. He never noticed it there before.

"Huh…?" he said, "What's that shining…?"

He walked over and then hesitantly reached out to touch it.

"What's this…? A stone…?"

He stopped as the glow around the stone suddenly grew brighter. A shimmering stream of light slowly rose from the stone. The light swirled around in front of him, forming a small sphere. The light then faded away, leaving behind a small, strange looking creature, which was floating in the air in front of him.

_What the…_ thought Kharg.

…_..I am….._

…_..the Spirit…..of the wind….._

"S-spirit…?!" stuttered Kharg.

…_..For aeons….._

…_..countless aeons….._

…_..A new…..age of union….._

…_..Listen carefully…..to my voice…._.

The Spirit of the Wind then disappears.

"What was that…?" said Kharg to himself, "A spirit, huh…? Yes they were in the stories mother used to tell me."

Kharg is confused by the Spirit, but soon remembers when his mother told him the story of the disappearance of the Spirits, recounting the Divine Ruler, the Great Hero and the Holy Mother who defeated him, and the rise of the Deimos – inhuman creatures that inhabit half of the world.

Lady Nafia's story is as follows:

_Long, long ago, people lived in peace with the Spirits. But a Divine Ruler with an evil heart appeared, and he used the power of science to try to rule the world. However, many brave people stood up against this ruler. Borrowing the power of the Spirits, they defeated this evil ruler, and they sealed his body inside an ark. Well, the Divine Ruler came back to life thousands of years later to take his revenge for being imprisoned for so long. Coming back to life and escaping the ark, the Divine Ruler had taken a very strange form, one never seen before on this earth. And then he tried to destroy the world._

_However, there appeared a Great Hero and a Holy Mother, who carried on the will of all those brave souls of the past. And they stood up to fight this evil Divine Ruler. It was a long and fierce battle, but in the end, they defeated the Divine Ruler, and sealed him in the ark once more._

_However, as a result of all this, the world was badly scarred, and the Spirits disappeared from the face of the earth. But something else appeared in their place, beings called "Deimos". Humans and Deimos loathed each other, and this led to fierce confrontation. In time the world was divided in two, with humans living in one half, and Deimos in the other. And eventually, it became strictly forbidden for humans and Deimos to associate with one another…_

"Funny how I remembered that." thought Kharg, "But I wonder… was that really a Spirit just now? Why would it suddenly appear to me…?"

He leaves the room and walks over to Paulette.

"So, was she in there," asks Paulette.

"No, she must have gone out. Sometimes she goes off on her own somewhere." said Kharg, casually.

"So," said Paulette, "That voice just now was just our imagination."

"No," said Kharg, "That was… That was a Spirit."

"What," exclaimed Paulette.

"The Spirit of the Wind…" said Kharg.

"A Spirit!" exclaimed Paulette, "Like the ones in folktales and legends?"

"Yeah…" said Kharg.

"Are you all right, Kharg," asked Paulette, growing concerned for her friend, "You sure you didn't see it in a dream? There haven't been any Spirits around for years and years."

"Yeah…"

"And, in any case," said Paulette, "they only used to show themselves to chosen people."

"Really…?" said Kharg, "I guess it must have just been an illusion. But…"

"Come on, then." said Paulette, changing the subject, "If Lady Nafia isn't around, then we should hurry to Scrappe Plateau."

"…Yes. Let's go."

Together, they exited the house and wandered down to the shop to get supplies they might need should they run into any monsters.

On they're way to the town exit; a young girl walked up to Kharg and spoke to him.

"Lord Kharg," she said, "My mom is so mean to me! She said no matter how pretty I grow up to be, I can't marry you! That's not true is it?"

Kharg thought for a moment. Smiling, he said, "No, that's not true."

"Yay!" exclaimed the girl, "Lord Kharg, please wait till I grow up, OK?"

Paulette pulled him away from the overly excited girl.

"Now why would you say something like that," she said, smirking, "It wasn't very nice to lie to her."

Kharg gave an exaggerated sigh and said jokingly, "You're right, I should tell her I change my mind."

"NO!" said Paulette, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the town exit, "You'll just end up slashing the hopes and dreams that you have stupidly created for her."

"Ok. Ok."

They then ventured out of town and made their way to Scrappe Plateau.


	2. Part 1: CH2: Explorer Zev and the Sudden

**CHAPTER 2**

**Explorer Zev and the Sudden Deimos Attack**

Once they got there, they found that there was indeed a mysterious man, but also that he was surrounded by six Suskle Squirrels.

"Stay back!" said the man to the squirrels.

One of them jumped and attacked him.

"Ouch!!" he exclaimed, "That hurt" He turned around, "Where did you all spring from?"

Just then another one jumped and attacked him.

"Someone help me!" He turned around again, "Damn it! Unreasonable little monsters!"

A third one attacked him.

"What should we do, Kharg," asked Paulette, "There's so many."

Kharg brought his hand to the mark on his right arm. He looked away and then looked back at the squirrels.

"We can't stand by and let him be killed." said Kharg, unsheathing his sword, "We've got to help him! He's unarmed."

Paulette nodded in agreement as they both ran towards the crowding squirrels.

"Find someplace to hide until this is over," said Kharg to the mysterious man.

"I don't know who you are," said the man, "But, thank you." The man ran to a corner and stayed there.

"You ready, Paulette," said Kharg, looking to his partner.

"Yes."

They both jumped into battle, attacking the squirrels quickly but cautiously. Kharg killed the first squirrel using power blast. The squirrel dropped an item…spirit stones. Kharg picked them up and moved in for his next attack.

Paulette killed off two of them using her sling. They both dropped gold. She smiled brightly and quickly snatched up the gold. She whipped around and attacked the next squirrel.

In the next twenty minutes they had successfully defeated all the Suskle Squirrels. Kharg sheathed his sword and looked to his partner. He was always impressed with how she was able to stand her ground and keep fighting…she never turned her back on anyone. Paulette looked up and noticed that he was staring at her. Though she wasn't quite sure if he realized it.

"Kharg…" she said, looking at him strangely.

"What," said Kharg, snapping back into reality.

"The battle is over," said Paulette, smiling, "We still have to find out who that man is."

"Right-of course," stammered Kharg, "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes I worry about you," joked Paulette.

The caped old man walked away from the corner and joined them at the center of the platform.

"You can really fight." he said. "Thank you."

"I am Kharg of Yewbell." Said Kharg. "What are you doing in these ruins?"

"These aren't just ruins." Said the man. "They're the remains of an ancient civilization. I'm just exploring in case there's anything of value here."

"Exploring…?" said Kharg. "What exactly is it that you do?"

"What?" exclaimed the man, "Don't you know who I am? I guess not. You'll be amazed." He walked towards a fence. "I'm the one who travels the far reaches of the world… in search of treasures left by those of ages past. The one and only…" he turned back to them. "Zev!"

Kharg brought his hand to his head in thought, "Never heard of you."

"………" Zev looked down in disappointment. "Well," he said, "I guess around here it's possible you haven't."

He walked towards Kharg. He looked at him suspiciously and noticed the strange mark on his arm, and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

"By the way… What's that mark on your arm?" he said.

"Oh this," said Kharg, touching his mark, "Don't worry, I didn't get that in the fight just now. It's just a strange mark that I've had since I was born."

"Since you were born…?" said Zev.

"It's a strange shape, isn't it? But it's just a birthmark."

"………" Zev looked back at it.

Paulette looked at him concerned, "I've noticed you always touch it when you're worried or under pressure… You were touching it when you were fighting those Suskle Squirrels."

"Come on you guys, stop it," said Kharg, slightly blushing, "I feel like I'm under a microscope."

Kharg turned back to Zev. "So then," he said, "Zev. What are you going to do now?"

"Well I'll probably explore around here a bit more." Said Zev.

"Really…?" said Kharg. "I don't thing there's anything to find."

"I'm sure there's something in this country that'll be worth my time." Said Zev.

"All right. We'll head back now. Take care." Said Kharg.

"Thank you." Said Zev, nodding. He walked away.

"Right, let's get back and report to Lloyd." Said Kharg.

"Yes," said Paulette, nodding.

They both ventured off the plateau and made their way back to the town of Yewbell. They entered the tavern and looked for Lloyd so they could give him their report on the matter. A man called Duncan tells them that Lloyd is no longer there but can be found at Lady Nafia's house.

They left the tavern quickly and entered Nafia's home. Inside, they found Lloyd talking with Nafia. They both looked so serious, which kind of worried Kharg. They were talking very quietly, making it hard to hear what they were saying. So, Kharg quietly crept closer until he could hear…somewhat.

"People don't live there anymore," said Nafia, "just monsters. It's a dangerous place. I hope everything's alright…"

"And there are reports that Deimos have been spotted in the area," said Lloyd.

"D-deimos?!" exclaimed Nafia.

"Yes," said Lloyd, nodding, "So I've sent some people to investigate…"

"I see…"

"Deimos?" said Kharg, "What are you two talking about?" He then ran up to them.

Lady Nafia turned to him. "Come in, Kharg." She said, smiling.

Lloyd also turned to him. "Ah, Kharg. How was it on Scrappe Plateau?"

"There was a pretty strange old man there," said Kharg. "But he said he was an explorer. He didn't seem too suspicious. I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"I see…" said Lloyd, approvingly, "Thank you."

"But never mind that." Said Kharg. "What were you just talking about? Something about Deimos?"

"Yes…" said Lloyd. "The workers who mine Spirit Stones at plumb Canyon aren't back yet. We were expecting them back some time ago now. And, there are reports that Deimos have been spotted in the area. I'm worried something may have happened to them…"

"The Deimos are just creatures that can talk and use tools." Said Kharg. "They're nothing more than overgrown monsters. I'm sure they're no match for humans!"

"Hope you're right." Replied Lloyd. "But, now that Ragnoth is split east and west, between humans and Deimos, there's hardly any contact between the two. We don't know what the Deimos are like now." He turned back to Nafia. "Lady Nafia, I will go and assess the situation myself."

"Thank you." Said Nafia.

Lloyd then left the house and headed to the mines.

Kharg watched him go and then walked up to his mother. "Mother," he said, "I beat Lloyd in a duel for the first time. And, I managed to defeat a whole group of Suskle Squirrels on Scrappe Plateau. I'm good enough now. If the occasion should arise, I'll join the Defense Corps and defend this country. Whether it's monsters or Deimos, I won't stand for anyone disturbing the peace in this land."

Nafia held a solemn look. "Yes……"

"What's wrong?" asked Kharg. "You're acting a little strange."

"Oh, it's nothing." Replied Nafia, a little too quickly. "I just don't feel very well."

"You have to take care of yourself," replied Kharg, "It's dangerous wandering off outside Yewbell."

"Don't worry," said Nafia, "I'll be all right."

"Alright." Said Kharg. "Well, we're off to ask Banjo at the refinery how many Spirit Stones we have left. With the Plumb Canyon miners being late, I'm worried we won't have enough energy."

With that said Kharg and Paulette left the house and headed over to the refinery. They were greeted upon entry.

"Ah, Lord Kharg!" said Banjo. "And Paulette, too. What are you two doing in this dirty old place?"

"I heard that the mine workers aren't back yet." Said Kharg. "So, I was wondering if we've got enough Spirit Stones to last us."

"No need to worry." Said Banjo. "Since we found the deposits at Plumb Canyon… we've built up a good reserve of stones. There's plenty of stock here."

"Really?" said Kharg, "That's great."

"But…" said Banjo. "There is a lingering worry I have."

"What is it?" asked Kharg.

"Well, the Spirit Stones've been a great new source of energy, ever since our other natural resources have been exhausted. It's good that we've found the deposits in Plumb Canyon. But it's not an infinite source. One day it'll run out. And when it does, we don't have any other energy source to fall back on. What will become of the country when that happens…?"

"You're quite right…" said Paulette. "And just when everything was starting to get better…"

"I don't want to go back to the old days when we were such a poor nation…" said Banjo.

"Come on, you two!" said Kharg. "Stop being so negative. Right now, we just have to make sure we use the Spirit Stones we have wisely."

"…You're right." Said Banjo. "The most important thing now is to develop the country. We'll probably find another deposit of Spirit Stones in the meantime."

"Exactly." Said Kharg. "At the moment, everything's looking all right." He turns to Paulette. "Come on, then Paulette." He said. "Let's go."

They then leave the refinery and head back up the stairs. They both come to a stop at the top and stare at the town exit.

"Huh?" said Kharg.

Lloyd enters the town with a young man leaning weakly on his shoulder.

"Someone give me a hand," said Lloyd.

"It's Father!" said Paulette. "With Morth!"

"Looks like he's injured!" said Kharg. "Come on!"

They run over to help him.

"Lloyd!" said Kharg.

"I found him injured over in the forest." Said Lloyd. "It seems like the Deimos have attacked the miners in Plumb Canyon, as we feared."

"I'm sorry… Lord Kharg…" said Morth weakly. "I'm Defense Corps, and…"

"Don't worry." Said Kharg. "First we've got to get you treated. Let's get you to my house."

Lloyd turned to his daughter. "Paulette, summon the rest of the Defense Corps! They might still be fighting back at the mine!"

"OK!"

Paulette runs off to summon the troops.

Kharg waits impatiently outside his mother's room.

"What's taking so long…" he wondered. "It's not fair shutting me out of there…"

Just then Paulette enters the house.

"How's Morth doing?" she asked.

"Mother's treating him now in her room."

"I see…" said Paulette. She walks toward the counter. "I hope it's not serious."

"No." said Kharg. "Morth is no weakling. But I'm surprised the Deimos are strong enough to take down one of the Defense Corps…"

"Yeah…" said Paulette. "It's worrisome not knowing what they're like."

Just then Lady Nafia and Lloyd came out of the bedroom. Kharg stood up and turned to his Mother.

"Mother," he said, "How's Morth…?"

"No need to worry," she replied, "It's not life-threatening. He's resting now."

"Thank goodness…" said Paulette.

Lloyd turned to his daughter. "Paulette," he said, "did you summon the Defense Corps?"

"Yes." Said Paulette. "They're all waiting in the square. Ready for your… For the Commander's orders."

"Right." Said Lloyd.

Kharg held a solemn look. "Let's show them…" he said. "Let's show those deimos how strong we humans are…!"

Nafia turns to Lloyd. "Lloyd…" she said, "What we were just talking about…"

"I understand, Lady Nafia." Replied Lloyd. He turns to his daughter. "Paulette, let's go!"

She nods and follows him out of the house. Kharg watches them go then turns to his Mother.

"Mother," he said, "I'm going, too. I'll show those Deimos!"

He walks past his Mother and starts to leave.

"Kharg," said Nafia, "you must stay here."

"What?!" exclaimed Kharg.

"You can't go to Plumb Canyon." She replied.

"Why not?! We've got to get back Plumb Canyon and the Spirit Stones. Banjo said so. If we don't have them, there's no other source of energy."

Nafia held a solemn look. "You should leave that to Lloyd and the Defense Corps. The way you're feeling now, you'd just be fighting on feelings of anger and hatred. Listen to me! Hatred just breeds more hatred, and the result is misery. It can only lead to a world without hope. A world shrouded in darkness."

"So," said Kharg, growing angry, "Even though the people of the city are being attacked by the Deimos right now… You're saying I should just stay here and do nothing?! Didn't you teach me that as a member of the Nidellia family I must be brave…and always remember my responsibility to the people?! I'm sorry Mother, but I am going."

With that said he ran out of the house and headed to town square.

"We're going to help the miners at Plumb Canyon who've been attacked by the Deimos!" said Lloyd. "Remember you're training, and do your best! Let's go!"

Kharg runs into the crowd of troops.

"Lloyd!"

He makes his way over to Lloyd.

"What sort of Deimos is it that we're dealing with?" he asked. "We've got to think about how best to fight them."

"Lord Kharg," said Lloyd, "you must stay here in Yewbell."

"But…?"

"We are more than strong enough to help the miners." Said Lloyd. "It's not necessary to have you there, too."

"What do you mean?!" exclaimed Kharg. "I should fight, too!"

"I want you to protect the city." Replied Lloyd. "With the Defense Corps out on duty, the guard will be weakened. We need you here."

"It's Mother, isn't it?!" said Kharg. "She told you not to let me come along!"

"Lord Kharg!" said Lloyd. "One day you will have to carry the burden of responsibility for this country. You will be a leader. You must not take risks."

"That's a joke!" exclaimed Kharg. "What sort of leader doesn't help protect their country?!"

"There's no time for this." Said Lloyd, exasperated. "Please just accept it." He turns to the troops. "Right, let's move out!"

Paulette turns to leave but stops to look at him.

"Paulette…" said Kharg.

"……." She looks away. "I'm sorry, Kharg. I've got to go!" She then runs out of the city and heads to Plumb Canyon.

"………." Kharg stomps the ground in frustration. "Think you can just leave me here like that…?!" he yells. "I'm going to Plumb Canyon, too!"

He runs to the town exit but is blocked by a guard.

"I am sorry, Lord Kharg, but I have orders from Lady Nafia." Said the Gatekeeper. "You are not permitted to leave the town limits."

"Can't you make just one little exception?" asked Kharg.

"Sorry, but I have my orders."

Kharg gave up and decided to head back to his house.


	3. Part 1: CH3: The Castle Ruins and the

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Castle Ruins and the Wild Monkey Monster**

"Mother! Why did you tell Lloyd not to let me go?!"

"How many times must I tell you!" she argued. "I don't want you fighting on feelings of hatred and anger. I'm worried… Feelings like that worry me. You're just looking for a way to test your strength."

"What's wrong with that?" said Kharg. "Is it wrong to think I can help people by using my strength? It's the Deimos who started it! If we don't fight, we'll be killed!"

"Not all Deimos want to fight humans." Replied Nafia.

"How do you know that? Hasn't Morth just been attacked by them?!"

"Yes, but…"

"The way you think will only serve to kill more of our people." Argued Kharg. "I must fight to protect this land. That's my duty. That's why…I must go."

With that he ran out of the house and headed to the pub. On his way there, the same young girl from before came up to him and spoke.

"Lord Kharg," she said, "Would Deimos even attack little girls like me?"

"No chance!"

"Really?" said the girl. "Maybe you're right. Deimos have little kids of their own, too. They wouldn't do anything bad to kids. If I ever run into Deimos, I hope they don't hurt me."

Kharg then entered the pub and spoke to Duncan. But when he asked him to talk to the Gatekeeper he got the same answer. "Sorry, can't let you leave."

He was becoming fed up and decided he would talk to Morth and get some answers out of him.

He entered the house, walked past his Mother and entered her bedroom. He closed the door behind him and found Morth out of bed standing by the window.

"Morth," said Kharg, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I only left them in the canyon so I could come back alone to get help." Said Morth. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking I did the wrong thing. Commander Lloyd… has he already left?"

"Yes…" said Kharg, "And left me here."

"Right… Or course…"

"Of course?" said Kharg, alarmed, "Why? Do you know why?"

"Er… Er, no, not really…"

"What?!" exclaimed Kharg, "Even you're keeping things from me?"

"I'm not…!" cried Morth, defensively, "I didn't mean that… Just something about how Lady Nafia seemed…"

"How she seemed?" said Kharg. "Please, you won't get into trouble. Tell me."

"OK… Well…" replied Morth. "While I was being treated earlier… Commander Lloyd asked me to describe the Deimos that attacked me. When I did, Lady Nafia's face suddenly changed color. And she asked that you not join in the battle this time."

"Why not…?"

"I don't know." Replied Morth. "But when Commander Lloyd said that from the description they sounded like Drakyr… she looked like she was trembling."

"Drakyr…" said Kharg, to himself.

"Er… Lord Kharg…" said Morth.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Lady Nafia that I told you." Said Morth.

"Of course I won't, Morth." Replied Kharg. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Kharg then left the room and left the house without a single word to his mother.

He heard a pounding on the gate and an irritated voice upon exiting the house.

"Someone… open up this gate!" said the voice.

"Hmmm…?" thought Kharg, walking up to the gate.

"Hey!" said the voice, "Is anyone there? Answer me!"

"That voice…" said Kharg to himself. "Sounds like that Explorer guy, Zev?!"

"Oh!" said Zev, excitedly, "Someone knows who I am! I don't know who you are, but please open up!"

"Zev," said Kharg, "It's me, Kharg!"

"Oh, you!" replied Zev, "You helped me out on Scrappe Plateau! Open up the gate so I can thank you again!"

"I'll open the gate," said Kharg, "But what are you doing in there?"

"Well," said Zev, losing his patience, "I'm not in here for the fun of it! I thought I'd come to Yewbell to relax a bit after my travels… But there's a blockade, and I couldn't get in! So, I thought I'd try to get in through the Castle Ruins, and look how far that got me!"

"Ah, of course…!" exclaimed Kharg, finally seeing the answer to his problem. "That's the way! If I can get into the Castle Ruins, I can pass through Chaos Forest and get to Plumb Canyon…!"

"Hey," said Zev, losing his patience yet again, "What are you talking about?! I'm dying of starvation here! Open up!"

"OK, but…" said Kharg, discovering yet another problem. "I would open it up right now, but it's locked."

Zev was down to his last line of patience. "How about you go and get the Gate Key and open it, then!!"

"OK, OK." Replied Kharg defensively. "I'll go and look for it. …You're a bit pushy for a person who's asking a favor!"

He ran down the hill and down the stairs and into a young mother's house to speak with her about the key. He was about to say something when she spoke first.

"Deimos are attacking my husband, and wild monkeys stealing my food." She complained. "What's going on, Lord Kharg?"

"Uh… Wild monkeys?" said Kharg.

"Yes," said the woman, "A wild monkey comes into the city at night by means of the castle ruins and steals my food."

"I guess I better put a stop to this nonsense." Replied Kharg, leaving the house. But before he could reach the door, a young girl stopped him by tugging on his hand. He turned around and looked down at her.

"Lord Kharg?" she said, franticly. "My daddy will be OK, right? He'll be coming home, right?"

"He'll be fine." Replied Kharg, softly.

"Ok! I believe you! 'Cause I know you wouldn't lie to us!"

Kharg left the house and ran up the stairs feeling a little guilty for telling the girl a might be lie. But he soon forgot about it when a young boy walked up to him and spoke.

"Hi, Lord Kharg!" he said. "Can you ask Duncan if we can play in the Castle Ruins?"

"OK." Said Kharg.

"I knew it!" said the boy, who happened to be the young gang leader. "You're the best, Lord Kharg!"

Kharg then entered the pub and walked over to Duncan.

Duncan looked up and spoke to him.

"Do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Kharg, "About those Castle Ruins…"

Duncan laughed. "So," he said, "the children go to you too, eh? Well… Beyond the Castle Ruins, in Chaos Forest, they say there's a wild monkey monster. We've been getting reports that this monster's coming into town and stealing food. It apparently has a green face, and is quite wily. So, in the interest of safety, I'd prefer that no one go in or out of the Castle Ruins."

"Fine," said Kharg, "Then I'll get rid of that wild monkey monster. Can you lend me the Gate Key?"

"Er… Lord Kharg…" said Duncan, growing suspicious, "It's just that… If anything were to happen to you, I'd be in…"

"Duncan…" said Kharg, "Lloyd said that in the absence of the Defense Corps, I should protect the city. It's my duty to get rid of the wild monkey monster."

"Well…"

"…Oh, well," said Kharg, bringing his hand to his head, "I'll have to tell you. I thought I should keep it a secret, but… I beat Lloyd in a duel. So, do you really think that I'm in any danger from that wild monkey monster?"

"Well…" said Duncan, looking down, "I guess not, but…"

"Exactly." Replied Kharg, "So come on, give me the Gate Key. I'll go and get rid of that monster, too." He added, realizing his mistake too late.

"Too?" said Duncan.

"Er… No…" stammered Kharg, "I just mean… I'll get rid of the monster."

"…OK." Said Duncan. "You win, then. I'll let you have the Gate Key."

"Thanks, Duncan!"

"But just don't do anything stupid!" warned Duncan.

"Of course not!" said Kharg.

He left the pub and headed back to the Gate. On his way there, the young gang leader stopped him and said, "Did you ask Duncan if we could play in the castle yet?"

"I asked him." Said Kharg.

"Did you get the key to the gate?" asked the boy.

Kharg showed him the key.

"Wow!" exclaimed the boy. "You're the best! Thanks a million!"

Kharg then ran up the hill and unlocked the gate.

Zev walked through the gateway with a sigh of relief.

"Phew!" he said, "In at last!"

"Zev," said Kharg, "Thank you."

"Sorry…?" said Zev, puzzled, "I should be thanking you, shouldn't I?"

"You helped me out." Said Kharg, smiling brightly. "I'm in a hurry so I've got to get going, but you just relax here. There are pubs around."

Zev's face lit up at the word 'pubs'.

"Really!" he said. "Ho ho! That sounds good! Well, if you need me, then, that's where I'll be! I'll be here for a while!"

He then walked past Kharg and headed down to the pub.

"Now I can go to Plumb Canyon!" said Kharg to himself. He looked back at his house. "Mother… I'm going." He turned back to the Castle Ruins. "I can't just stay here and leave it all to the Defense Corps."

He then ran into the Castle Ruins.


	4. Part 1: CH4: Maru The King of Chaos Fore

**CHAPTER 4**

**Maru! The King of Chaos Forest**

He ran up some stairs and made a right, then ran _down_ some stairs and entered Chaos Forest. Once he was in the forest, he realized that he was lost.

"Damn! Looks like I'm lost…"

A young boy could be seen up in the trees, quickly he ducked for cover.

Kharg heard someone up in the trees. He quickly turned around and unsheathed his sword.

"Who's there," he said. "I can see you hiding. Come out!"

While was trying to solve his new problem, an arrow shot out from a tree and hit the ground a few inches from his feet.

"This is not a place for humans." Said a young voice. "If you value your life, you'd better leave now."

"A Deimos…?" wondered Kharg.

He picked up the arrow, cautiously looking around. When he spotted the attacker, he threw the arrow into the tree, causing a young boy to fall to the ground on his butt.

"Ahhhhh!" said the young boy. "OW ow ow!" He quickly stood up, brushed himself off and looked at Kharg. He was wearing a bright green mask and light brown pants. He also had a crown around his neck and a bow and arrows strapped to his back. "Aahem, aahemm! You little punk! I guess you want to die young, huh?" He then slowly advanced on Kharg.

"That green face…!" said Kharg. "It's a mask…? I see… So, that's the true face of a wild monkey monster."

The masked boy stomped the ground in frustration. "A wild monkey monster?!" he exclaimed, "I am the King of Chaos Forest! If you insult me, you can't be excused with a mere apology, underling!"

Kharg laughed. "You're the one who comes around stealing food from Yewbell, aren't you?"

"Uh-oh…!" said the masked boy.

"Unbelievable…" said Kharg, bringing his hand to his forehead. "People were convinced it was a monster."

"Hey…" said the boy, "Don't make fun of me." He turned away from Kharg. "Underling. Before I skewer you, tell me your name."

"I'm Kharg of Yewbell."

"Kharg…?" thought the boy. "Oh, I've heard about you. You're the former Prince."

"Well, I'm in a hurry to get to Plumb Canyon." Said Kharg. "If you want to fight then let's get on with it. Otherwise, I'll be on my way."

"Hey, wait, Kharg." Said the boy. "You may not pass me without leaving an offering. I especially like bananas and apples…"

Just then, a wild Slothian and five Suskle Squirrels came out of the woods into the clearing.

The masked boy jumped back startled.

"Uh-oh!" he said. "Here they are…!"

He quickly hides behind Kharg and says, "W-what're we gonna do…?!"

Kharg looks at him puzzled. "You live here, and you're scared of monsters?"

"I'm not scared of monsters," said the boy, "but those wild Slothians are different."

The wild Slothian slammed his hammer on the ground and let out a loud growl, causing the masked boy to grimace.

"They're really, really strong." He said, "They always take the stuff I've worked so hard to steal."

Kharg turns to the boy and said, "Come on, then… Let's fight them together."

"Huh…?" said the boy, alarmed, "You… and me…?!"

"Yes." Replied Kharg. "If we work together, we can beat them."

The boy looked to the ground. "Together…" he said, softly. "Really? Come on, then!" He turned to the Slothian. "We'll show you! Payback for taking my grub!"

"What's your name?" asked Kharg.

The boy slid off the mask, revealing a young, handsome face.

"I'm Maru," he said, proudly, "King of Chaos Forest!"

Kharg tuned back to the monsters. "Come on, then, Maru." He said, "Let's get them!" He unsheathed his sword and Maru grabbed his bow. Then they both ran in for the attack.

Maru shot at the Slothian but missed. Kharg calls out to him.

"How about it, Maru?" he said. "You have any special skills?"

"Well, of course I do!" exclaimed Maru. "Whaddiya think? C'mon! Let's show 'em what we can do!"

"Alright," replied Kharg, "But don't get carried away and rely too heavily on your skills. You'll use up all the spirit stones in no time that way."

He then ran up to the Slothian and killed it. It dropped an energy snack, which Maru picked up. Maru then attacked two squirrels with Venom Arrow.

"Watch the arrows rain down," he said, "VENOM ARROW!"

They both died. Kharg then attacked the squirrel to Maru's right. It died and dropped gold.

Maru moved in and killed the last two squirrels with Venom Arrow.

He jumped up and down happily. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Finally beat that wild Slothian!"

Kharg turned to Maru and said, "Maru… Why don't you live in a town?"

Maru crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph!" he said, "I can't be bothered." He let his arms drop back to his sides. "Town people are annoying. They're so bossy about things. 'Don't walk barefoot,' or, 'If you want something, you have to pay for it.' I'm a prince, actually, you know. They're all so rude."

"A prince?" said Kharg.

Maru nodded. "Yeah," he said, "That's right." He walked closer to Kharg. "Come and have a look at this." He said, crossing his arms and looking up proudly. "This crown is absolute proof. You see! Bet you're surprised!"

Kharg closed his eyes and brought his hand to his forehead. "Where did you take that from?"

Maru stomped the ground in frustration. "I didn't take it!" he exclaimed. "It's a valuable treasure, passed down through the generations in the country where I was born!"

"And the mask," said Kharg, "And those shoes?"

Maru looked to the ground, blushing slightly. "These…" he said, "Well, I did take them, but…"

Kharg laughed.

Maru stomped the ground again and exclaimed, "Don't laugh! I really am a prince!"

"Of what country?"

"Well…" said Maru. "A lot's happened, and I can't really remember… I don't know why, but I was taken away from my country by one of my relatives. He was always saying to me, 'You're a prince, you know.' He died ages ago, though."

"I see…" said Kharg.

"But one day I'll find the country where I was born." Said Maru. "It's my dream to become the king there. Still, until then, I'm the King of Chaos Forest."

"OK, then, Maru." Said Kharg, trying not to laugh. "All right, I'll overlook the fact that you've been stealing from Yewbell this time… But don't do it again!"

"Ha ha… Thank you!" said Maru, putting his hands on his hips.

"Right, Maru, I'm in a hurry." Said Kharg. He turned around and started to walk away.

"W-wait a minute…!" cried out Maru.

Kharg stopped and waited.

"You said you were going to Plumb Canyon." Said Maru. "What for?"

"Our Spirit Stone miners are under attack by Deimos." Replied Kharg, not turning around. "I'm going to help."

"Right, then." Said Maru, cheerfully. "I'll go, too."

Kharg gasped in surprise.

"Kharg," said Maru, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can become one of my followers. Then I'll come and fight with you."

Kharg frowned in disappointment. "It's not a game." He said and walked away.

Maru ran after him. "Look," he said, "If you become a follower of mine, I'll show you the way to Plumb Canyon."

"You'd have to fight Deimos," said Kharg, losing his patience. "I can't take you along with me, knowing the dangers." He continued to walk away.

Maru stomped the ground and clenched his fists. "Hey, let me go with you!!" he exclaimed, causing Kharg to stop again. "Both my parents died when I was young. I'm quite used to being alone. No problem at all." He looked to the ground frowning. "But, when we teamed up and fought together just now, it felt great. I felt what it was like to have a companion. You don't have to become my follower, just let me go along with you. Please…!"

"………." Kharg didn't answer right away. "We're not going up against puny monsters this time," he said finally.

Maru gasped excitedly and stomped the ground. "Great!" he said, happily. "Fighting Deimos? It'll help me get stronger!" He ran up to Kharg and stopped. "Plumb Canyon is that way," he said pointing down a trail to the right. "Let's get going, Kharg!"

Kharg nods. "OK!"

"Oh, yes!" said Maru, proudly. "We're friends now but I'm still your superior, right?"

Kharg closed his eyes and brought his hand to his head, as though he could feel a headache coming on.

They ran out of the forest and headed straight to Plumb Canyon.


	5. Part 1: CH5: The Price of Victory

**CHAPTER 5**

**The Price of Victory**

"Here we are at Plumb Canyon." Said Maru.

They looked to their left and found two troops passed out on the ground.

"Oh, no, Kharg!" said Maru. "I think we're too late!" He pointed to the two troops.

"Damn it…!" exclaimed Kharg, angrily. He ran over to the troops and checked their vital signs.

"Good." He said. "He's still breathing…!"

Maru ran toward a wooden fence and looked over the edge.

"Kharg!" he exclaimed. "Look over there! That girl's in trouble!"

"What?!"

Kharg jumped up and ran toward Maru. He looked over the fence and saw Paulette taking on three Deimos by herself. A Drakyr and two small dragons. Immediately he was worried for her safety.

"Wa ha ha! Kill Them!" said the Drakyr, snidely. "Kill every human, 'til there isn't a single one left!"

"Come down here and fight!" exclaimed Paulette, swinging her sling. "You're a coward using monsters to fight us!"

"Wa ha ha! We Deimos don't care about being cowardly!" said the Drakyr. "The monsters will easily finish you human vermin off on their own! Those that they don't manage, we'll have fun with ourselves!"

"Paulette's in Danger…!" said Kharg, franticly.

"Kharg! Over there, too!" exclaimed Maru, pointing past Paulette.

Kharg looked in the direction he was pointing. Lloyd and two troops were trapped by two Drakyr.

"Hey, you!" said the first Drakyr. "Humans! Thought you could escape? This is a dead end for you!"

"We've been cut off!" exclaimed Kharg, angrily. "Damn…!" He turns to Maru. "Maru, sure you're with me?"

Maru looked at him puzzled. "Of course I am!" he exclaimed. "Leave it to me!"

Kharg turned back to Paulette. "Paulette! I'm coming!"

Paulette turned to him slightly dazed. "Kharg?!"

Kharg unsheathed his sword and Maru grabbed his bow. Then they both jumped into the battle.

Maru attacked the two dragons with one arrow…Bull's-eye! They died and dropped gold.

"Paulette!" exclaimed Kharg. "Are you all right?! Can you still fight…?"

Paulette smiled, touched by his concern. "Yes. I'm fine! But the Deimos use powerful magic!"

"Alright." Said Kharg. "We'd better be careful not to get hit with a concentrated attack!"

He broke open a box and found gold and Revival Medicine.

Maru attacked two of the Drakyr with Venom Arrow.

"Watch the arrows fly down!" he said. "VENOM ARROW!"

They were both poisoned and slowly started to die.

Kharg attacked the Drakyr to Paulette's left. It died and dropped gold.

Paulette attacked the Drakyr to the front of Maru with her sling. It died and dropped Spirit Stones.

Maru then killed the last Drakyr with a simple arrow ending the battle.

Paulette turned to Kharg smiling brightly, while Maru wandered off to examine a machine. "Thanks, Kharg!" said Paulette, "You saved me!"

"You're not hurt?" asked Kharg.

"No, but how did you get here…?" said Paulette, puzzled.

"It's a long story…" said Kharg.

Just then, Lloyd and the two troops joined them on the platform.

"This won't do, Lord Kharg!" said Lloyd, sounding quite irritated.

Kharg and Paulette tuned to face Lloyd.

"You were told not to come here." Said Lloyd.

Paulette stepped forward. "But, if Kharg… I mean Lord Kharg, hadn't come; we'd have all been…"

"You be quiet." Said Lloyd.

"Hey!" said Kharg.

Lloyd turned to Kharg and walked over to him. "Even if we were to lose our lives, it's our duty to protect you. But if you put yourself in danger, how are we to fulfill that duty?"

"I don't want everyone to protect me!" exclaimed Kharg, angrily. "What was the point in teaching me to use a sword?!"

"So that you may protect yourself." Replied Lloyd, calmly.

"That's not why I learned!" exclaimed Kharg. "I learned so that I would be able to protect others."

"……….." Lloyd looked to the ground. "That's enough… I'm going back to scouting the area. Some footprints that look like Deimos ones have been found in the Garagne Hills." He turned to the troops. "You get the wounded back to Yewbell."

"Sir." Said the troops.

Lloyd turned back to Kharg. "Lord Kharg, try to stay out of danger."

"…OK."

Lloyd turned to his daughter. "Paulette, you're with me."

"Yes, alright." She said and frowned at Kharg. But she obeyed her Father and followed him out of Plumb Canyon.

It was then that Maru rejoined Kharg.

"Who was that scary guy?" he asked.

"Er… He's my… He's like my Father…" said Kharg, looking away.

"Like your Father…?" asked Maru. "You don't have a real father, either, then?"

"No, I don't…" replied Kharg, sadly.

"Just like me." Said Maru.

"I guess so." Said Kharg.

Maru laughed and Kharg laughed with him.

"It's lucky that none of the Defense Troops are seriously injured." Said Maru. "So, are you going back?"

"Yes." Said Kharg.

"In that case, Kharg…" said Maru, looking to the ground, "I've got a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Er… I was wondering if… I could come to Yewbell…"

"Of course you can." Said Kharg.

Maru gasped excitedly. "Really?!"

"After all, we're friends, aren't we?" said Kharg, smiling.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Maru, proudly. "Friends!"

"Right, then!" said Kharg.

"So that means…"

"What?" Asked Kharg.

"Friends… give each other food, right?" said Maru.

"…….." Kharg brought his hand to his forehead.

"I haven't been able to get into Yewbell recently." Said Maru. "I'm starving."

Kharg laughed. "You're a quite a character, Maru! OK, then. When we get back to Yewbell, I'll ask Mother to make you something."

Maru jumped up and down excitedly. "Woo Hoo! Great! Let's go!"

Kharg spoke to a few troops on the out.

"The Drakyr are not willing to negotiate!" said the first troop. "They told us this is their land, and we'll have to fight them for it!"

"If it comes to that," said Maru, "Then we'll fight them!"

"Deimos magic is much more powerful than that of monsters." Said the second troop. "Lord Kharg, if you hadn't shown up, who knows what might have happened!"

"I'm just glad that I got here in time and that I could help." Said Kharg.

They then walked up the ramps to the top of the Canyon mines and spoke with the troops up there.

"Commander Lloyd may have said those things," said the first troop. "But…he looked pretty happy when you turned up."

"Lloyd? Looked happy?" said Kharg, puzzled.

"Yes." Said the troop. "We were trying our best to get in there and back you up… but you looked like you were so strong, we'd just be getting in the way."

"Really…?"

"Lord Kharg, we can manage here on our own now." Said the troop. "There's no serious injuries, so we'll take it easy back to Yewbell. You must be tired. Please, go on ahead."

OK, then…" said Kharg. "I'll get going. You people take care."

Maru and Kharg then left Plumb Canyon and headed back to Yewbell.

"The Deimos are really different from monsters, huh?" said Maru. "They can speak and use weapons. They're a pretty tough enemy!"

"Yes." Said Kharg. "They're cunning and cruel. Don't let your guard down with them, Maru."

Maru stomped the ground, smirking. "I won't be beaten by them!"

Just then a mother and child Deimos came walking towards them and fell dead before them.

"D-deimos?!" said Kharg.

"…Huh?" said Maru. "They're dead…"

They looked ahead and saw Paulette and Lloyd facing off with what appeared to be the Father Deimos.

"You'll pay… you humans…!" said the Deimos, angrily. "That was my wife and child!"

"You Deimos…" said Lloyd. "You cannot be allowed… any closer to Yewbell than this…"

"Yes!" said Paulette. "Leave or be destroyed!"

Maru and Kharg ran over and joined them.

"Lloyd! Paulette!" said Kharg. "Are you both all right?!"

Paulette and Lloyd both turned to them.

"Kharg…!" said Paulette.

Kharg quickly unsheathed his sword.

"Now you'll have to fight me!" exclaimed Kharg.

"Grrr!!" said the Deimos. "You humans… You will pay for this… You will PAY…!"

With that, the Deimos ran back into the woods, leaving the fight for another day.

"Not more Deimos!" said Kharg. "I thought it was only the Drakyr…"

"They look pretty brutal." Said Maru.

"Say, I was wondering before," said Paulette. "Who is that weird kid with you?"

"W-weird kid…?!" exclaimed Maru. "Don't be rude! I'm a Prince!"

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce you." Said Kharg. "This is Maru. We met in Chaos Forest."

"Hmph!" said Maru, turning to Paulette. "I won't be letting you become one of my followers."

"What was that Deimos?" asked Kharg. "It looked pretty strong…"

"I didn't fight it." Replied Paulette. "Father and I split up to follow the footprints… and he came across it first. I hurried to help afterwards. And that's when you came."

"I see." Said Kharg. He turned to Lloyd, who hadn't said anything this whole time. "So how did it compare in strength to a Drakyr, Lloyd?"

Lloyd wouldn't answer, and that's when all his strength left his body.

"Lloyd!"

Paulette turned and faced her father, suddenly scared. "Father…?"

Lloyd hit the ground…, dead.

Paulette ran to her father's side, while Kharg stared in shock.

"Father?" said Paulette, trying desperately to shake him awake. "NO! Father… FATHER!!!"

Everyone gathered in Town Square back in Yewbell, mourning the loss of their Commander. Paulette cried in Lady Nafia's arms.

"I'm so sorry Paulette…" said Nafia, trying her best to comfort her.

"I'll never forgive the Deimos." Sobbed Paulette, angrily.

Kharg remembers back to when Lloyd had first started training him.

He held a solemn look. "The Deimos… Damn them! There will be no more victims! I will protect our country to the very end!"

**END PART 1**


	6. Part 2: CH6: Darc: Son of Deimos and Hum

**PART 2**

**Awakening**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Darc: The Son of A Deimos and Human**

A young Nafia and a Drakyr named Windalf are on the run from two other Drakyr. They're both carrying infants in their arms. They come to a cliff and have to stop. Windalf turns to Nafia and says, "Nafia, you must go on with out me. You're the one who must bring a safe future to these children."

They're both attacked by the Drakyr and Nafia falls over the cliff. Windalf, enraged, kills both of the Drakyr without hesitation.

We are taken several years into the future and Darc, now a young Deimos, attempts to help his Father cross the desert.

"Darc," said his father, dropping to one knee, "Stop… you must go on without me…" He starts to cough.

"Don't be silly, Father." Said Darc, "I'll find you a place to rest…but we have to keep going." He grabbed his father's arm and helped him back to his feet. "Come on!"

They soon come across some old Church Ruins. Darc helps his father up the stairs to the glowing church wall and then helps him sit back down.

"Darc…" said Windalf, weakly, "This is where… my journey with you… comes to an end…"

"Father… don't say that." pleaded Darc, placing his hands on his father's arm.

"I have something precious that you must protect." Said Windalf. He took something shiny and glowing out of his pocket and showed it to Darc. Darc stared at it in awe.

"This stone will help the spirits guide you down the path you're meant to follow…"

"My path…?" wondered Darc.

"Darc…" said Windalf, sounding weaker and softer, "Save the… Deimos… You must… save… the… Deimos…" His hand dropped to the floor and his head slouched to the side. Darc shook his head in disbelief.

"No…"

He took the stone from his father's hand and then tried to shake him awake.

"Father…?" he cried, shaking him again, "No…Father… FATHER!!!"

We are then taken forward several more years where Darc, who is now a young adult, is being berated and tortured by an overweight looking frog-lizard named Geedo.

A voice calls out to him in his dreams, imploring him to save the Deimos. Darc awakens and rises to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"…Damn…!"

Geedo walks into the room and smacks Darc over the head with a stick.

Darc winced but hid the pain in his eyes.

"Just how long were you planning to sleep?!" exclaimed Geedo. She looked down at him and smacks her hand with the stick, threateningly. "I have a little errand for you to run. Get to Orcoth and buy me some Phoenix Blood! Now, listen carefully… If you spend the money on junk or lose it somewhere along the way…" She smacks her hand with the stick again. "I think you get my drift! Don't you?"

Darc nods but doesn't look at her.

Geedo smacks her hand again. "Then get out of here! Stop slouching around!"

Darc receives 100G from Geedo and then Geedo walks up the stairs and out of the room.

Darc slowly stands up and looks to the ground in shame. You can clearly see the many scars on his chest from the many previous torture sessions.

"Aw…" said Darc, disappointed. He then slowly makes his way up the stairs. He walks quickly past Geedo and heads outside. Outside there is lightning striking trees and ground and there is thunder crashing. He quickly runs down the stairs and heads out into the outside world.

On his way to Orcoth he decided to stop at his father's grave in the old Church Ruins, but he is stopped by some monsters in Sabnak Forest. He readied himself for battle and then jumped into the fight. There were three mushroom monsters and one tree stump. He first attacked the one to his right. He raised his clawed arm above his head and then brought it crashing down upon the monster. It died and dropped Spirit Stones.

The mushroom monster to his left attacked and missed. Darc smiled at this, proudly. But the last one attacked and hit him hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow!" cried out Darc. "Why you…" He stood turning quickly and killed the one that had managed to hurt him. It dropped an Antitoxic Nut and some gold. The one that had missed before quickly jumped and attacked knocking Darc back to the ground. Darc, angry now, jumped up and spun around kicking the monster hard in the face with his left foot. Then killed it quickly using his clawed hand, winning the battle.

Darc had found the battle to be very exhilarating and decided that he would go back after visiting his father's grave and the Old Church Ruins. He ran out of the forest and headed to the ruins.

He walked up the stairs and stood before his father's grave. He fights back tears as he starts to miss him even more.

"It's been a long time, Father." Said Darc, quietly. "I haven't been coming to these church ruins much lately. Sorry about that. You'd probably be pretty sad if you saw me nowadays, so I didn't really wanna visit." He knelt down on the ground and touched the grave stones. He looked to the heavens as though he could see his father looking down at him. "You told me to save the Deimos, Father… But I guess I'm not strong like you." He shook his head fighting back more tears. "I'm sorry…" he said, standing back up and turning away. "I know you don't wanna hear me complain." He then ran up some stairs to a platform looking over the ocean. He stood at the edge and looked out at the sea. A single tear slid from his eyes and dropped into the water below.

Darc then turned around, went back down the stairs and said goodbye to his father. He left the ruins and headed back to the forest. He needed a good fight to straighten out his emotions before he headed to Orcoth. According to the Orcon, Deimos don't feel anything but anger, hatred and the need for ultimate power. So it wouldn't be a good idea for him to walk in there looking sad.

He entered the forest and readied himself for battle.

It was Mushroom monsters again, which was good since he was still mad at them for the last battle.

He ran at the one to his left and brought his clawed hand crashing down on its head. It died and dropped gold and Spirit Stones. The monster to his right jumped and hit him in the chest, causing him to stagger.

"Damn it…!"

The second one hit him in the stomach, while he was recovering, knocking him to the ground.

"Damn you…!"

He spun around and kicked it into a tree with his right foot. It was impaled by a sharp branch jutting out from the trunk of the tree. It died and dropped some gold, Spirit stones, and an Antitoxic Nut. He turned on the last one and killed it using his clawed hand.

He felt proud… but he also still felt sad… So, he decided he'd fight once more. He headed deeper into the forest to find more monsters. This time it was Slime monsters. Two green one purple. He didn't really like to fight them… but the fact that they made him angry and took his mind off the fact that he was ashamed of himself, was good enough for him. He advanced and jumped into the fight.

He attacked the purple one with Wind Slasher, a very powerful wind attack. He raised his hand above his head, "Rid my enemy oh blades of the wind!" He then shot his hand out at the slime monster. "WIND SLASHER!!"

A powerful wind came and tore the monster to sheds, killing it instantly.

The slime to his left hit him in the stomach, causing him to stagger back, while the other one advanced on him from his right.

"Why you…!"

He jumped up and brought his clawed hand crashing down on the slime to his left. It died, dropping Spirit Stones. The one to his right continued to advance on him. He jumped into the air, spun around and slashed it with his clawed hand. It died and the battle ended with Darc as the ecstatic victor. He was feeling so much better that he _ran_ to Orcoth.

But… upon entering the city, he felt ashamed again. Nobody there actually liked him… so, he never really felt welcome there. He walked down the stairs and was greeted rudely by a young Orcon girl sitting on the roof of a very small building.

She looked up at the sound of his walking and said, "Hey! What's that?! Here comes a strange one!"

She stands up and says, "This should be fun, eh?"

She then jumps down and walks up to him.

"Are you that hag Geedo's Slave?" she asked. "What did you come here for?" she added before he could answer.

"Why should I tell you?" said Darc.

"Tch tch," said the girl, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Don't you recognize the great Delma, the fearful 'Red Devil' of the Orcon tribe? Anyway, this is no place for someone like you! Go on home, now." She turned and walked away. When she didn't hear him leave she turned back around and looked at him snidely.

"Why, you brazen little punk!" she shouted. "You with your wings and all." She then turned and ran away. Darc watched her, puzzled.

"What's up with her?" Darc wondered. He thought back to what his father had said about saving the Deimos and decided to talk with the Orcon this time… even if all he got out of them were insults.

He walked up to the Orcon guarding the dungeon and spoke to him first.

"Just ahead is the Orcoth dungeon." Said the guard. "That's where we keep those who oppose Densimo."

_Wow_, thought Darc, _my first not insulting conversation with another Deimos_.

"Maybe we ought to go ahead and toss you in there, too, eh?" added the guard, smirking.

Darc sighed and turned away. _I guess it's too much to assume they'll change_, he thought.

He then walked up to a blue Orcon in the center of the city and spoke to him.

"This is the Orcon village, Orcoth." Said the Orcon man. "There's no reason a Deimos wannabe like you should be anywhere near it!"

_Gee_, thought Darc, angrily, _Well, I guess I'm not saving you_!

He walked away and spoke to a purple Orcon man.

"Did you want to do some shopping?" said the man, sarcastically. "Well, you can't now. There's a Quorup merchant who always has a store near here… but I haven't seen him yet. The Quorup here now only restores your strength. He doesn't sell items."

"Oh, OK." Replied Darc.

The Orcon man smirked at him and said, "Deimos wannabes shouldn't wander around too much. Are you looking for a fight?"

_That's it…_! Thought Darc, turning away. _I'm not saving them_!

He walked towards the entrance of a large building and could hear an argument coming from inside. He decided to check it out.

Inside he found the old Orcon named Gorma arguing with the large green overweight Orcon named Densimo, who was sitting on what appeared to be a throne.

"I'm telling you," said Gorma, "You're going about this all wrong! There may be a tradition of eating them to increase one's strength… But, we have no idea to what extent that's true! Besides, if one were to raise them properly… we would be able to cross the sea and fly to other continents! We Orcon have always longed for the sky—and now it could be ours!" He hit the floor with his staff in frustration. "But you… You're not thinking of anything but how to make yourself stronger! I can't imagine leaving the future of the Orcon race in the hands of someone like that…"

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Densimo. "You just won't quit, will you? I don't care if you are the oldest one here. I don't need any sissified geezer bossing me around!" Densimo stands, growing tired of this. "Listen, I won't stand for any more of your stupid chatter, old man! How about if I smash in those ridiculous long horns of yours?"

Gorma gasped in shock. "I-I beg your pardon!"

Densimo jumps down and grabs Gorma by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Don't challenge me!" he growled. "It's been ages since you were our leader!"

"H-hey!" stammered Gorma. "Th-that's enough, Densimo!"

Densimo throws him back to the floor and laughs.

"Tell me, Gorma!" he said. "Who's the strongest Orcon now, eh? Me, that's who! Densimo! And who's in charge of Orcoth, huh? That would be… me! And who can give orders to the mighty Densimo? NO ONE!! I do as I please! My life is my own! I won't be pushed around by anyone! I'll rip apart anyone who gets in my way!!"

He then sits back on his throne without even looking at Darc. Gorma rose to his feet, dusted himself off and headed back to his trailer home in the back of Orcoth.

Darc heads back outside and notices that the red Quorup is back in its store. He walks over and speaks to it.

"Welcome. What would you like?" said the Quorup.

"I would—"

"What the…?" said the Quorup, getting a better look at him.

_Oh, what now_, thought Darc, impatiently.

"Aren't you the slave who works for that old bag, Geedo?" asked the Quorup.

"What's it to you?" said Darc.

"I have nothing to sell a Deimos wannabe! Or, should I sell you some human equipment? If you are a Deimos, you look awfully weak. Heh, heh, heh—"

Darc had completely lost his patience by now. He shot out his hand and grabbed the Quorup by the collar of his shirt.

"Look," growled Darc. "I have the money, so hand over some Phoenix Blood… or die!"

"O-OK…" stammered the Quorup, as Darc hesitantly let go. "So, Geedo's thirsty for Phoenix Blood Again, eh? If she keeps on drinking that stuff, she'll find her way to an early grave, all right. It hypes you up in the short term, but if you make a habit of it, it ends up having the opposite effect. But that crone doesn't look like she'd die even if you killed her."

_I'll remember that_, thought Darc.

He handed the Quorup the money and received the Phoenix Blood.

"That's the last of my Phoenix Blood." Said the Quorup. "Careful that it doesn't get stolen on your way back. Heh, heh, heh…" Then realizing that he said something that might upset Darc, he threw his hands over his face and shuddered. "Please don't hurt me."

Darc rolled his eyes and headed toward the town exit. On the way there he ran into two not-too-smart-looking Orcon who decided to prevent him from exiting.

"Hey, Zugalo," said Zoram, who was purple. "Look at that. Some human-y thing has found its way into our territory!"

"Th-that's Geedo's slave." Stuttered Zugalo.

Darc raised his brow, puzzled. _What's wrong with this guy_? He thought.

"H-his name is Darc, I think." Added Zugalo.

_Well he can't be completely dumb if he knows my name_, thought Darc, smirking, _my real name_.

Zoram turned back to Darc. "Hey there!" he said, "You think it's right? That a Deimos wannabe like you can just toddle around Orcoth at will?"

"I'm a Deimos!" growled Darc. "Now get out of my WAY!!"

Zoram turned back to his friend. "Did you hear that, Zugalo? He thinks he's a Deimos!"

"Th-that's what he said, all right." Stuttered Zugalo. "A-and then he told us to get out of his way!"

Zoram laughed. "Pretty funny, don't you think? This human, this wannabe Deimos is ordering around the real thing!"

Zugalo nods. "H-hilarious!" he said, laughing stupidly.

"Heh, heh… We'll get out of your way, all right." Said Zoram. "As long as you give us what you bought from that Quorup."

Delma was watching from a distance and for some outrageous unknown reason she felt sorry for Darc and wanted to help him. She assumed she was coming down with something and went to talk to Gorma about it.

"What?!" growled Darc.

Zoram smirked. "Not too bright, are you, kid?" he said. "Are you looking for a fight? If you say you're a Deimos, how about some proof!"

"L-let's have a little talk!" said Zugalo.

Zoram nodded. "Come on! Let's do this." They then walk back to the arena.

Delma exits Gorma's house in time to see Darc and the two Orcon enter the arena.

_Oh-no. I hope they don't kill him_, she thought, _Wait… why do I care_? Confused by her new emotions she entered the arena to watch.

"Check it out." Said one of Densimo's underlings. "Zoram and Zugalo are really going to town!"

"Idiot!" said the second underling. "You're gonna wake up Densimo! Be quiet!"

"Don't worry about it," said the first Orcon. "Once Densimo's asleep, he's pretty hard to wake up. Now, come on! We've gotta see this!"

"A-are you ready, you Deimos wannabe?" said Zugalo.

Darc brought his hand to the strange mark on his right arm and looked to the ground.

"Well," said Zoram. "If you give us what we want, we won't kill you, you know. Just hand it over!"

Darc turned on Zoram first. He spun around and kicked Zoram's stomach with his left foot. Then brought his clawed hand crashing down across Zoram's face, knocking him out cold.

He then turned on Zugalo and spun kicked him across the head, knocking him out cold, ending the battle.

Darc looked at the two pathetic Orcon sprawled across the floor.

"So," said Darc, "Now that I've won, you have nothing to say?"

Just then, Delma walked out from the shadows.

"Hey, not bad!" she said, smirking. "I see you in a whole new light now. Say... Would you wanna join up with my brother, maybe?" She turned to the Orcon sitting on the throne. "That's him, sleeping over there. My brother, Densimo."

Darc turns to look at him. "You two are brother and sister?" He turns back to Delma.

"He's gathering up some strong allies to chase the humans out." Said Delma.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Replied Darc, looking to the ground.

"Why not?" Delma growled. "Don't you hate humans? They're stealing our Spirit Stones right from under our noses!"

"Spirit Stones?"

Delma nodded. "That's right," she said, smirking, "Spirit Stones are life itself for us Deimos. Without them, we can't even use magic properly. Basically, if we don't have Spirit Stones, we can't go on living! We won't stand for humans just waltzing away with such a precious source of magic power! Don't you agree? Together we can drive out the humans before they steal any more of 'em!"

"Sorry…" said Darc, looking back down. "I have to get this Phoenix Blood back to Geedo."

"Bah!" said Delma, hurt and disappointed. "I thought you were ready and raring to go! My mistake! I guess you're just a Deimos wannabe after all. So long!"

With that said, she turned and ran out of the arena.

Darc glowered. "No… I'm not. I'm not a wannabe. I'm a real Deimos…"

He then leaves the arena and decides to talk to Gorma.

"The mistake of a lifetime…!" said Gorma as Darc enters his home. "I should never have given up my post to that savage brute…" he slams his staff on the floor. "Why won't he see the possibilities Firbles have to offer…"

Seeing how angry he is, Darc decides to come back another time and leaves.

He leaves Orcoth and heads back to Geedo's house.

But on the way there, he decided to fight a few monsters to strengthen up. Mushroom Monsters again. He was ready for them and jumped into battle. He ran at the monsters and attacked two of them at once. They both died, dropping gold. The last one attacked but missed. Darc turned on it and killed it with one swipe of his clawed hand.

He left the forest and headed back to Geedo's house.


	7. Part 2: CH7: Firbles: Food or Friend?

**CHAPTER 7**

**Firbles: Food or Friend?**

Darc walked up the stairs and entered Geedo's house.

"Where have you been?" shrieked Geedo upon Darc's entrance. "Taking a leisurely stroll somewhere? I've been waiting forever for you to get back here! You've bought the Phoenix Blood, right?"

Darc nodded, handing it to her. "Yes. But the Quorup said you shouldn't drink too much of it. He said it would lead you to an early grave…"

Geedo gasped. "What's that?" she said. "An early grave, eh?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go overboard, that's all." Explained Darc.

"…….." Geedo looked down. "You just mind your own business!" she shrieked. "You don't have to say everything that pops into your tiny head!"

"…….." Darc looked at her, puzzled.

Geedo shook her head. "But, well… Maybe I should stop drinking it. After all, think of how the world would mourn the passing of such peerless beauty…!"

_Oh, come on! The Mushroom monsters are prettier than you_, thought Darc, smirking.

Geedo opens a chest and tosses in the Phoenix Blood. Then closes and locks it.

"There we go." She said, and walks back to Darc, smiling fakely. "Say, have you heard about Firbles?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll sum it up." Said Geedo. "Firbles… Firbles are incredibly rare monsters. Rare because those damn Orcon are just crazy about them. And do you know what that means?"

Darc shakes his head. "No…"

"No?!" shrieked Geedo. "Those stinking Orcon will shell out any amount of money for a Firble! No matter what the cost. Heh heh heh!"

"What do the Orcon do with Firbles?" asked Darc, not really caring about the reason.

"How should I know?" said Geedo. "Ask 'em yourself! You should worry more about catching those Firbles before they do! Got it?"

"Got it."

"Then stop slouching around and get out there!"

Darc nodded and headed out for Orcoth.

But before he could get there, he was surrounded by monsters in Sabnak Forest again. He readied himself and jumped into battle. It was slime monsters again. This irritated him.

_Always the same monsters_, he thought angrily.

He attacked and killed the purple one with Wind Slasher.

"Rid my enemy oh blades of the wind…" he shot his hand out at the monster. "WIND SLASHER!!!"

The two green ones then advanced on him. He attacked the one to his left first, killing it with his clawed hand. It drops gold and spirit stones. He then quickly kills the last one, ending the battle.

Upon entering the town of Orcoth, Darc walks over to a light blue-green Orcon and asks him about Firbles.

"What do you know about Firbles?" asks Darc.

"Firbles?" says the Orcon. "What would a Deimos wannabe like you be doing looking for something like that?" The Orcon turns around, pretending to be more interested in the plants behind him.

Darc ignores the hurt he feels from being disregarded and moves on to the next Orcon.

He walks up to the Orcon guarding the dungeon.

"Tell me about Firbles." Says Darc.

"What? A Firble?" says the guard.

His expression of shock has Darc confused.

"Y-you mean… you've actually caught yourself a Firble?" stammers the guard. Then with a hungry look in his eyes he says, "Give it to me!" Hungry look goes away replaced by a sinister look. "If I get a Firble for Densimo," says the guard, "he'll be sure to give me a promotion! No more dungeon guarding for me!" He looks at Dark but doesn't see a Firble. "…Eh?" he says stupidly, "You don't have any Firbles yet? You're just looking for them now?" Now he looks angry but Darc stand his ground. "Damn it!" yells the Orcon guard. "Don't get my hopes up and crush them like that! I'll lock you up for life!"

Dark quickly backs away, feeling quite angry himself since he didn't get one word in. Not that it mattered. It's not like the guard would have listened anyway.

Next he talks to a large blue Orcon.

"Where can I find Firbles?" asks Darc.

The Orcon smirks at him.

"You say a wannabe like you is going to catch a Firble?" says the Orcon, still smirking. He starts laughing loudly. "Wa ha ha ha! It can't be done!"

Darc clenches his fists and walks away when a though suddenly hits him.

_Gorma_! He slaps his forehead. _I'm so stupid! I should have gone to see him first_!

He quickly runs to the other end of Orcoth and enters Gorma's home.

Gorma turns to him upon his entering.

"Hmm?" says Gorma. "Aren't you… Yes, Geedo's servant, uh…"

Darc nods, "Darc."

"Yes, that was it." Says Gorma, nodding. "So, Darc, what can I do for you?"

Darc had to stop and take in what was just said to him.

"_What can I do for you, Darc?_"

_That's definitely something new_, he thought, smirking…no, smiling.

"Where can I find Firbles…sir?" asks Darc.

"You know about Firbles?" asks Gorma, sounding surprised.

Darc looks down in irritation.

_Maybe he's not as kind as I thought_, thought Darc.

"You're smarter that you look!" says Gorma. "No offense."

_I knew it_, thought Darc angrily.

"Not taken," he replied, perfectly hiding that anger.

Gorma continues.

"Firbles seem to be a stage in the life cycle of Pyrons, also known as the 'Heroes of the Skies.'"

"Pyrons?" asks Darc, confused.

Gorma shakes his head in what could be frustration.

"What, you don't know what Pyrons are?" exclaims Gorma. "Pyrons are monsters with fire inside them." Explains Gorma. "They can fly across oceans, over mountains… … and complete a thousand-mile journey in a single night. All according to some research I've been doing. Firbles can be found here on Aldrow, and look like _white lizards_." Gorma pauses, looking quite proud with himself, and then continues. "There seems to be a way to raise Firbles into their adult form, Pyrons."

"Firbles into Pyrons…" repeats Darc, looking away.

Gorma nods and smiles.

"Then again," says Gorma, still smiling, "you have wings, so it's probably no big deal to you. But we Orcon don't have wings… We really want Firbles so we can fly!" He pauses and appears to be angry about something. "Well, all except for that Densimo, who eats the damn things."

Darc looks back up at Gorma.

"What happens when you eat a Firble?" he asks.

"According to one theory, they can give you tremendous strength…" explains Gorma. "I don't know how much that's true. It's got to be far better to raise them into Pyrons instead."

Darc nods in agreement and says, "You said there were Firbles on Aldrow, but where?"

Gorma shakes his head and says, "I don't know the details, but Firbles need plenty of water and water plants to survive. Apparently the ocean is too salty and thus unsuitable for a Firble habitat. That's about all I know."

Darc nods and says, "Got it. A place with water, eh? Thanks Gorma."

Gorma shakes his head and says, "All I can do is share my knowledge with you. And that's easy enough. Do you have something else to ask me, Darc?"

Darc thinks for a moment and decides he wants to know more about Delma.

_She seems kina goofy at times_, though Darc, smiling to himself.

"What do you know about Delma?" he asks.

"Oho, so you've met Delma." Says Gorma, chuckling.

"Met her?" says Darc. "No, she just sort of… talked at me."

Gorma's eyes widen a bit. "Now that's a rarity." He says. "She hardly ever concerns herself with outsiders." He pauses and then says, smiling, "Come to think of it, you could say she's awfully shy. She talks and acts tough to hide that part of her, but… Say, maybe she likes you!"

Darc jerks back, shocked. "Oh, I…I don't think so…"

"Ah, but I know everything there is to know about that girl." Replies Gorma. "I've been sort of like a father to her, anyhow."

Darc feels a pang in his chest at the word father.

"Then…" he says, "what about her parents?"

Gorma shakes his head sadly and says, "They were killed by humans right after she was born. I've raised Delma and Densimo ever since."

Darc looks down sadly.

_She has no parents…just like me_, he though sadly.

"I see." He says softly.

He looks up and says, "What about her brother Densimo? He seems kinda…I don't know...unjust."

Gorma clenches his fist and grips his staff in irritation.

"Densimo became the Orcothian leader after me." he explains. "He used to be an influential and hard-working Orcon. As my right-hand man, he did his best in many ways." He pauses and then says, "Now though, he's rude and violent, and too much of a handful for anybody."

"Densimo, the leader?" asks Darc. "But how?"

"It's all because the humans started stealing Spirit Stones from within Deimos Territory." Replies Gorma angrily. "He saw Deimos after Demos fall at the hands of humans and their mighty weapons… He probably felt that we Deimos needed a great power to batch human weapons in battle." He pauses and then says, "That's why he keeps seeking out this power, you see. I suppose he's a victim, too. A victim of the humans…"

"What about you," asks Darc.

"Me? I'm just an old fogey." Says Gorma. "Everyone call me 'the sage that's been around since Orcoth was first settles.' I was the leader of Orcoth once upon a time… A Deimos can only be respected for his or her power. Or so the rule goes. And I'm satisfied with that." He looked down and smiled sadly.

"Thanks Gorma," says Darc.

"For what?" asks Gorma. But when he looks up, Darc is gone.

Darc walked to the exit and left Orcoth. He decided he would head over to Haystir Marsh since he knew that is was full of water and water plants.

_A Firble just has to be there_, he thought as he left.

On his way to the marsh, he was stopped by three slime monsters.

The purple slime attacked him first, hitting him in the ribs. He staggered back. Next, the green slime on his left hit him with a pound of slime goo. (after being gooed, it becomes very difficult to move around) He struggles to run forward and attacks the green slime to his left with Wind Slasher. He raises his hand above his head. Blades of wind form in his hand.

"Rid my enemies oh blades of the wind," he shoots his hand out and says, "Wind Slasher!"

The slime is slashed apart and dies.

He turns to the purple slime and slashes it apart with his claw.

The last slime attacks and misses. Too bad for its poor aim. It too is killed by Darc's claw.

He quickly leaves the forest and heads over to Haystir Marsh.

Darc enters the Marsh and stops.

"Haystir Marsh…" he said to himself. The land is lush and green. He looks around and says, "Plenty of water, plenty of water plants. If what Gorma said is true, there ought to be Firbles here…"

Suddenly a white lizard looking creature comes running out from behind a large rock and heads across the field.

"Huh?!" says Darc, startled. "Something white… Could it be…?"

Darc runs after it.

He hides behind a rock and carefully watches it.

The White creature gets on its hind legs, makes a squeaking sound and runs off again.

Darc stands and says, "Like a white lizard… That's a Firble!"

_I better catch it before an Orcon does_, thought Darc.

Darc, assuming advancing quietly would be the best approach, made his way to a patch of water on the far left. As soon as he was inches away, he shot out his hands and grabbed the Firble in a gentle grip.

Darc holds the Firble close and runs behind a truck.

"I'm glad I caught you," says Darc, "but if I take you to Geedo…" He pauses and then says, "I know she's gonna sell you to the Orcon… and Densimo'll eat you." He brings his hand to the strange mark on his right arm. "………." He looks away and places the Firble back on the ground. But to his great surprise, the Firble doesn't run away. It got on its hind legs and looked at him as though it wished to be back in his arms.

Just then, Delma entered the Marsh with Zoram and Zugalo.

"Here?" says Delma. "Really?"

Zoram and Zugalo turn to face her.

"Maybe, yeah." Says Zoram. "That's what Gorma said, anyway… Make no mistake. They're living in Haystir Marsh!"

Darc hears their voices and grows worried.

"Orcon?!" he says in a hushed voice. "Oh, yeah…!" he says looking down. "They must be looking for Firbles." He turns to his friend and says quietly, "You hide here." He then turns to walk away, "I'll do something to throw them off the scent."

He casually heads over to the three Orcon.

Delma is the first to speak.

"Hey, if it isn't Darc," she says cheerfully. Her expression quickly hardens. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Zoram and Zugalo quickly turn to face him.

"…Nothing." Replies Darc, calmly. "Just taking a walk."

Delma stomps her foot in frustration.

"A walk?" she says, quickly becoming confused. "You… you came all the way here just for a casual stroll?"

Zoram speaks out.

"Yo, Zugalo." Says Zoram. "Don't you think that's kind of odd?"

"Definitely." Replies Zugalo, nodding in agreement. "Something's fishy with this guy!"

"Well, whatever." Says Delma. "We don't need to know what you're doing here." She casually walks up to Darc and says, "But, say, Darc? You haven't seen any weird monsters around here, have you?"

Darc walks forward and past Delma and says, "Weird monsters? Hmm… Sure, a few of 'em."

"R-really." Says Zoram.

"Wh-what did they look like?!" asks Zugalo.

Darc smirks and says casually, "There are three of 'em right in front of me as I speak."

"…What?!" exclaims Zoram, angrily. "Are you talking about us?"

"You got guts, I'll say that, punk!" growls Zugalo. "You're asking for it!" He runs up to Delma and says, "L – lets get him, Delma!"

"Hah… Well said!" says Delma to Darc. "You're courageous to speak like that when you're outnumbered."

Darc turns to Delma with a flare in his eyes.

"Because I don't like being treated like some kind of freak." He growls.

Delma brings her hand to her chin in thought. "……" She turns back to Zoram and Zugalo. "…C'mon!"

"What?!" growls Zoram in confusion. "You mean we're just gonna walk away?"

Delma stomps her foot in a threatening way. "Shut up," she growls. "If you two wanna make something of it, be my guest!" She glares at them, as if daring them to try.

"But…" says Zoram. "If we don't find any Firbles, Densimo'll…"

"I couldn't care less about Firbles," says Delma, "Densimo's just being selfish!" She turns and head out of Haystir.

_Darc must have found Firble. That's must be why he's acting to brave_, she thought, smiling and left the marsh.

"Wait!" cried Zoram. "Wait for us, Delma!"

Zugalo and Zoram chased after her.

Darc looks down and sighs in relief.

"Phew…! Looks like I got rid of them." He says quietly. "But… It's not safe to leave the Firble here like this. …What should I do?"

He decides to take the Firble to the old Church Ruins.


	8. Part 2: CH8: The Drakyrs' Prized Treasur

**CHAPTER 8**

**The Drakyrs' Prized Treasure**

"You should be safe here, little Firble." Darc says to the Firble who is sniffing at the ground of its new home. Then without knowing why, he says, "This is where my father died. I guess you could call it my secret place." Darc stops talking and sighs sadly, shaking his head. "What am I doing…? You could never understand what I'm talking about."

"You definitely are a weird one."

Darc whips around and finds Delma standing behind him.

"Delma! How - -"

Delma walks over to him.

"I thought you might be here."

Darc is worried about the Firble.

"Did you follow me?" he growls.

Delma ignores the question and looks past him to the nest.

"That's… a Firble, isn't it?" she says. Then looks at him suspiciously. "What are you doing hiding monsters?"

"Gorma said that we could raise it into a monster that could fly." Explains Darc. "And I didn't want Densimo to eat the poor thing, anyway." He looked away, feeling ashamed by what he said.

Delma smirks. "If my brother heard that, he'd have your head for sure." She walks closer to Darc and says, "You really are strange, aren't you?" She smirks again. "You don't seem like a deimos."

This angers Darc.

"You're wrong! I'm - -"

Delma shakes her head and says, "Look, Deimos don't rescue monsters."

_But, then, you aren't like the rest of us…who are no better than the monsters_, thought Delma smiling sadly. She quickly shook her head as though to shake the thoughts from her mind. _Why the hell did I suddenly think that_, she thought, confused. _I must be going soft_.

She glances sadly at the horizon to her right and says, "In Orcoth, Densimo's got everyone running around like crazy… …trying to find his precious Firbles."

Darc clenches his fist and glares at Delma.

"Are you… looking for them, too?" he growls.

"I told you, didn't I?" says Delma, looking back at him. "I don't care about Firbles. Zoram and Zugalo insisted I come with them, so I did. That's all." Her expression softens. "I was just killing time."

Darc takes two steps towards Delma and narrows his eyes.

"Then go away. And don't tell anyone about this."

"Excuse me?!"

_Bad move, Darc_, thought Delma.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" she growls.

"…Are you gonna tell anyone?" says Darc, sternly.

Delma smirks. "We'll see!" she says. "It all depends on you."

Darc does not find this amusing. He clenches his fists.

"You just try telling someone!" he growls. "If you do…"

Delma stomps her foot in a playful way. "Yeah?" She smirks. "If I do, then what?"

Darc looks up and glares at her.

"Then I'll cut your heart out!" he replies.

Delma Smiles, her expression softening. "Ha! So all of a sudden you're trying to act like a true Deimos?" She pauses and smirks again. "You couldn't kill me, could you? I'd like to see you try! Ha ha ha!"

Darc clenches his fists, again, in anger.

"What did you say?!" he growls.

Delma dashes away and runs up the stairs to the platform that overlooks the ocean.

"Wait!" growls Darc and runs after her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" growls Darc, walking up behind Delma on the platform. "Not about the Firble and not about this place, either!"

Delma brings her hand to her chin in thought.

"You want it to be a secret that badly?" she asked. Her expression softens. "Then I'll keep quiet."

Darc is shocked by her reply.

"…Really?"

Delma looks down and smiles shyly.

"You know…" she says softly. "I've always thought I'd like to fly…" She brings her hand back to her chin and looks down. "If… if you could make that dream come true… Then I'd keep your Firble a secret."

Darc is surprised by her meager request.

"So that it, huh?" he says.

Delma looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"Well?"

Darc nods and smiles.

"Sure…"

He gently takes Delma into his arms, spreads his wings and lifts off into the air.

"Whoee! This is great!" says Delma. She smirks. "So you really can fly!"

"Well, yeah." He says as he takes her higher. "Here we go, hold on tight!" he says as he quickly turns and dives down towards the ocean.

"Whoa! Not so fast!" growls Delma, playfully.

"Well, had enough?" says Darc, slowing down.

Delma looks at him and smiles a genuine smile.

"It's truly amazing…thanks Darc." She says.

"Sure."

A Drakyr is watching them from a distance.

"Is that…? Darc…I've finally found you."

He swiftly flies towards them.

"That was great!" says Delma as they touch ground. "Totally amazing!"

"Sure." Replies Darc, nodding.

Suddenly a Drakyr flies in and touches ground before them. They don't act surprised.

"So there you are." Says the Drakyr. "The son of the traitorous Windalf!"

Darc becomes angered.

"What?!" he exclaims.

"Since when have there been Drakyr on Aldrow?" growls Delma, angrily. "Your territory is on Ragnoth, isn't it?"

There's a cloth covering the lower half of the Drakyr's face. The Drakyr is a male. He walks up to them without a care in the world.

"Listen up, She-Orc!" he snaps. "If you value your life, you'll shut up!"

Delma clenches her fists in anger.

"What?!" she growls.

The Drakyr turns back to Darc and narrows his eyes.

"The search for you has been long and difficult, Darc." Says the Drakyr.

"What do the Drakyr want with me?" asks Darc. He clenches his fist and narrows his eyes dangerously. "Because of the wounds he suffered at your hands…" he growled irately, "my father died!"

Delma turned to him and frowned. Not knowing why she frowned or what it meant. She then turned back to the Drakyr who had stated talking again.

_Those bastards_, she thought. Again, not knowing why the thought came.

"It was only fitting," said the Drakyr. "He betrayed the Drakyr, fell in love with a despicable human, and broke Deimos law." He pauses. "Furthermore, he even managed to steal our greatest treasure, the _Wind Stone_!" He pauses, again. "After Windalf died, we Drakyr searched every place we thought he could have hidden the Wind Stone… Alas, we never found it." He pauses once more. "Now there's nowhere left to look… except to his son, that is! Just hand over the Wind Stone and no one gets hurt… Well?"

Darc clenches his fists and narrows his eyes, if possible, even further.

"As if I would listen to one of the tribe who killed my father!" he growled

The Drakyr narrows his eyes further.

"That means…I'll take it by force." He growls. "From your dead body, if necessary."

Darc falls into a fighting stance without a second thought.

Delma glances at him and also falls into stance.

"I'm with you, Darc!" she says. Realizing how human she sounds she quickly adds, "I'd be a disgrace to the Orcon race if I let this Drakyr outsider escape!"

They jump into battle.

Three more Drakyr fly in to fight.

Darc walks up to the one on his right and brings him down with his claw. The Drakyr dies dropping gold and spirit stones. Darc can feel himself growing stronger.

Delma is confused as to why Darc didn't use magic to defeat the now dead Drakyr. She turns to him and says, "Hey, Darc! If you're a kinda Deimos, too, then you should at least be able to use magic, right?" She smirks. "If we get in trouble, go ahead and use it, OK?"

Darc nods.

"Yeah, I will."

Delma glances at the Drakyr then says, "I just wanna make sure, but you do have some Spirit Stones, right?" She smirks. "That's where the magic comes from. No stones, no magic!"

"As if I didn't know that!" growls Darc in irritation. "Now's not the time, Delma."

Delma stops talking and attacks the Drakyr before her with flaming Arrow.

"Here I come…" she smirks at the Drakyr. "Feel my rage!" She shoots out her hand. "Flaming Arrow!" The Drakyr is briefly engulfed in flames…but does not die. He shakes off the attack as though it were nothing. Delma hides her worry behind the flare in her eyes.

Darc takes notice and attacks him again, with Wind Slasher.

Blades of wind rip at the Drakyr's skin. He drops to his knees in tremendous pain.

Another Drakyr sneaks up on Darc and as he turns he is slashed across the chest with a scimitar. He glances quickly at the cut. He looks back up and smirks. He notices Delma looking at him and says, "It's shallow. I'm fine!"

Delma nods and attacks the Drakyr before her one last time; this time using _her_ claw… but…she misses.

A Drakyr attacks Darc from behind knocking him to the ground. Darc, startled, hits the ground hard. Duly pissed, Darc quickly rises to his hands and knees and kicks the Drakyr's legs out from under him.

The Drakyr drops his scimitar as he hits the ground. But he quickly recovers and grabs the blade and brigs it down on Darc.

Darc looks up in time to stop the blade with his hands. He struggles to rise to his feet against the pressure of having the blade pushed down on him. He quickly lets go of the blade as he spins and kicks the Drakyr back off his feet. This time he doesn't have the chance to get back up. Darc quickly attacks him with Wind Slasher.

"Rid my enemies oh blades of the wind…" he shoots out his hand. "Wind Slasher!"

The Drakyr is severely cut up by the wind and instantly dies.

Delma quickly attacks the Drakyr behind Darc with her claw. It dies and drops gold and spirit stones.

Darc attacks the last Drakyr with his clawed hand and it dies, ending the battle.

Two more Drakyr show up but quickly turn around upon seeing the dead bodies of their comrades.

"And don't ever come back!" yells Delma at the retreating Drakyr.

Darc walked over to Delma with a thankful look in his eyes.

"Delma," he says, "you risked your own life to save me. Thanks."

Delma looks at him shocked, pretending to not realize that that was in fact what she had just done.

"Y… you idiot!" she growled. "What are you talking about?!" She looks down and frowns. "I… I just… I just couldn't stand that stupid Drakyr. So I fought him. That's all." She walks past him, not turning around to look him in the eyes, from fear that he might see what she really feels. "I-it's not like I was… …helping you or anything." She calms her composure and turns to face him. "But what's all this about the Wind Stone?" She pauses. "Are you actually carrying the Drakyr's greatest treasure around with you as we speak?"

Darc nods and says, "Well… I don't know if it's the Wind Stone or not… but I do have a memento from my father." He looks down feeling ashamed. "I didn't want Geedo to take it, so I hid it in his grave - -"

Suddenly, Darc grips at the choker around his neck, gasping for air.

"Urk!... Mmf! Can't… breathe…!"

Delma looks on at Darc, feeling oddly concerned.

"Whoa, Darc! What is it? Are you all right?"

Darc stops struggling for air and calms down.

"I… I'm fine. She does it… all the time."

"That Geedo, huh?" says Delma.

Darc nods, walks forward past her, and says, "It was… a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yeah," says Darc, nodding. "Geedo uses witchcraft to tighten this collar." He points to the choker around his neck. "She forced me to wear it when she took me in as a child." He pauses and clenches his fists. "I kept trying to remove it, but as long as Geedo's spell is still going strong, I don't think I ever can…" He glances back at her and says, "This last squeeze was probably telling me to come back home." He glances at his Firble. "She sent me out here to catch Firbles."

"Then you were gonna give that Firble to Geedo…" says Delma, smirking.

Darc clenches his fists.

"I would never do such a thing!" he growls. He whips around to look Delma in the eye. "Not to Geedo, not to Densimo. I wouldn't give it to anyone!"

Delma appears confused.

"But… if you don't…" says Delma, sounding oddly worried.

Darc nods and says, "…I'm gonna be punished. I know that."

Delma stomps her foot in frustration and says, "Then look at it as an opportunity. Get rid of Geedo!" Her expression softens. "Then you won't have to be her slave anymore."

For a moment it appears as though Darc is considering this. But then he says, "I… I can't do it. Geedo's too cautious. I'd never be able to trick her. Besides…" He pauses.

Delma stomps her foot again and says, "What? Geez!"

Darc turns away again and says softly, "I was lying half-dead in the streets of Orcoth when Geedo found me… and raised me." He clenches his fists. "She whipped me, chained me with this collar, and worked me 'til I thought I'd die… …but still…" He paused. "She raised me."

Delma stomps her foot, clenches her fists and says, "Oh, come on! Are you nuts? Is that really why you can't kill her? Even though she put you through all that hell?"

Darc looks at her with shame in his eyes.

"I just can't believe you!" growls Delma. "No way could you be a Deimos!" Her expression softens and she smirks. "I would have cut up that old bag a long time ago." She walks forward past Darc and looks back at him. "You really are strange. Weirdo!" She then runs out of the ruins and back to Orcoth.

Darc looks down and smiles sadly.

"Strange, eh? …I guess so." He says, softly.

He too leaves the ruins.


	9. Part 2: CH9: And I Can Save The Deimos?

**CHAPTER 9**

**And **_**I**_** Can Save The Deimos?**

Darc entered Geedo's home with his head held high. Though, he knew he would be punished…severely.

Geedo is pacing around the front room. She _already_ appears upset.

"You're late!" she shouts. "Idiot!"

"I'm an idiot? What else is new?" mumbles Darc.

"I see you're gotten cheeky enough to think you can make me wait all day, eh?" says Geedo. She stops pacing as Darc walks up to her. "I mean, how late can you get?!" she shouts. She looks Darc over and notices something is missing. "What's… this…?" She narrows her eyes. "Where are the Firbles? You did catch some Firbles, didn't you?"

Darc looks down and doesn't answer.

Geedo is furious.

"You must be kidding!" she screams. "No way are you moronic enough to come back empty-handed."

Darc touches the mark on his right arm, as though to draw calmness from it.

"Well?!" screeches Geedo. "Where are they? Tell me!!"

Darc looks at her calmly and says, "There weren't any Firbles…"

Geedo became more furious.

"WHAT??!" she screeched. Her expression softened…but only a little. "I didn't hear you! Say that again!"

Darc shakes his head in frustration and says, "I said… There weren't any Firbles…"

"Save the jokes for later!" shouts Geedo. "You worthless piece of Deimos wannabe scum!!"

Darc looks down in false shame.

"I bet you didn't even search properly! You just went off and had a grand old time, didn't you?" says Geedo angrily. "Good-for-nothing! Trash! Imbecile! Blockhead! Moron!" She pauses. "You still don't understand what happens… …when you make me angry?!" She narrows her eyes and says, "Well, I guess I'll have to teach you and teach you well. It's time you learned once and for all what happens when you don't do as you're told! Oh, yes, I'll etch that lesson into the very marrow of your bones!"

Darc cringes at the thought.

The crack of a whip and cries of agony can be heard from outside the house.

CRACK

"Gyaaaaaaah!!

CRACK

"Waaaaaaah!!"

"You waste of skin!" shouts Geedo. "Just one or two Firbles! Why couldn't you have at least that many?"

CRACK

Silence.

"I didn't raise you to play around all day, or to go on leisurely strolls!" growls Geedo. "Got it?" She pauses. "How about if you try coming in handy once in a while, eh?"

CRACK

"Aaaaaaagh!!"

Geedo smiles. She drew blood on that one.

"Felt that one, eh? Down to your bones?" she smirks. "This is what happens when you disobey me!"

Geedo unchains him and Darc passes out as he hits the ground.

As Darc comes to, he hears a familiar voice in his head.

_Darc_…

_...save the _

_Deimos_…

"Father!" cries Darc.

The ghost of his father comes to him in a dream.

_Darc, listen well_, says Windalf. _A crisis is drawing near… the destruction of all Deimos_... Windalf frowns. _If things go on like this… the Deimos will be destroyed_... He pauses and his worry deepens. _All Deimos… all will feel pain… suffering… and will breathe their last_... His expression softens. _Darc…my son… The child of a Deimos and a human_... He smirks. _You can surely escape the fate of the Deimos_… His smirk turns into that of a genuine smile. _The power to change their destiny of destruction… …lies within you_! His smile has a hint of sadness. _Darc, save the Deimos from ruin! You can do it_...

Darc awakens and pushes himself to his knees, ignoring the searing pain from his back and chest.

"Father!" he shouts. He shakes his head and says, "A… dream…" He stands and touches the mark on his arm. "Save the Deimos, eh?" He tries to laugh. "Heh, heh… Ha, ha, ha… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" He stops laughing and narrows his eyes. "Doesn't it make you laugh? Damn it!" He clenches his fists. He looks down and frowns. Relaxing his fists, he says, "I can do it, he says? What can I do?" He smirks, sadly. "Me? Ha! I'm Geedo's slave!" He frowns again. "Even when I was fighting that Drakyr, I don't know what would have happened if Delma hadn't been there…" His face is etched with frustration. "And I can save the Deimos? Ridiculous…" He shakes his head in shame. "I… I can't do a thing."

He clenches his fists and walks up the stairs.

Darc is shocked when he isn't insulted upon entering the front room.

"Huh! Geedo's not here." He looks down in thought. "That's strange… She hardly ever goes out. Says it's just too much trouble." An idea his him. "I know! I'll go see how the Firble's doing." His eyes narrow in concern. "I'm a little worried that Delma might have said something to Densimo."

With that settled, he rushes out of the house.

Delma stops him at the top of the stairs outside. She oddly looked concerned when she looked at him.

"Geez, she really did a number on you." Says Delma, smirking.

Darc looks down at his bruises and still bleeding cuts. He looks up and smiles. "It's nothing new." He says. "What do you want?" he asks, remembering the Firble.

Delma looks down and for a moment, appears shy.

"Nothing in particular!" she says. She smirks and adds, "I thought you might've been killed by the Drakyr. I just came to see your ugly mug!"

Darc smirks and says, "Yeah…? Sorry to worry you."

Delma stomps her foot in irritation. "Look, I wasn't worried!" She pauses and her expression softens. "Where are you going?" she asks.

Darc walks forward and past her.

"Do I have to tell you?" says Darc.

"O-of course not!" stammers Delma. She looks down, not knowing why she's worried. "But…" she says, "it's not safe to wander around too much."

Darc looks over his shoulder at her.

"Those damn Drakyr…" explains Delma. "You never know. They might still be after your _wind stone_, right?"

"I'm worried that you might have told Densimo about the Firble." Says Darc.

Delma appears shocked.

"What?!" she growls.

Darc turns and walks away from her.

"Wait!" cries Delma. "Where are you going?"

"Mind your own business." Growls Darc, looking back at her.

Delma stomps her foot in frustration and says, "I didn't tell my brother, all right? I made a promise didn't I?"

Darc looks away and says, "A promise…" He looks back at her and says, "It's not often a Deimos keeps her promises."

Delma stomps her foot and says, "Oh, shut up! I just felt like it!" Her expression softens. "I don't know where you're going, but I'm coming with you."

"Don't get the wrong idea," she adds, stomping her foot. "I just wanna kill some Drakyr! They have to be punished for invading our territory!" She looks down and appears shy again. "And… and if I'm with you… they might show up… so…"

Darc looks away and says, "Whatever."

Delma smiles and follows him down the stairs.

On the way to the church ruins, they run into some mushroom monsters in the forest. They both smirk at each other and jump into battle.

Darc attacks the one on the right with his clawed hand. He runs up to it, jumps and brings his claws crashing down on its head. It dies and he moves on to the next monster.

Delma attacks the one on the left with a strong kick. It slams into a tree and is impaled on a sharp broken branch. It dies and drops gold and spirit stones.

Darc attacks the last monster with Wind Slasher. It dies instantly, ending the battle.

They quickly run out of the forest and enter the ruins.

Delma stops across from the grave and says, "You've come here for the Firble again, haven't you?"

Darc stops and turns to face her.

"You sure are crazy about those things," she adds.

Darc shakes his head and says, "It's not that…"

Suddenly there's a soft whisper on the breeze. The grave is glowing, but they don't seem to notice.

_I am… of the wind…_

…_A new era…_

The grave stops glowing.

"What was that?" says Darc.

"I heard some kind of strange voice!" says Delma.

"It couldn't be… the stone…" mumbles Darc. He walks over to the grave, followed by Delma.

"Hey, Darc? What's with that pile of rocks there?" asks Delma.

"This…" he touches the mark on his arm, "this is my father's grave."

"This?" says Delma, sounding surprised.

Darc nods and says, "My father died here."

Delma smirks. "You definitely don't act much like a Deimos, do you?"

This angers Darc. He whips around and says, "You never quit! I'm telling you, I'm - -"

"Look, Deimos don't build tombs, that's all." Explains Delma. Her expression softens. "There's no denying it's sad when your friends and family die. But the only ones who build tombs and sob their regrets over them are humans."

Darc clenches his fists.

"My father was killed!" he growls. "By Drakyr! That's why…"

"If you have time to build a tomb, you have time for revenge!" explains Delma. "A fang for a fang! It's just common sense."

"……" Darc looks down and narrows his eyes.

"Ah, what the heck. It's no skin off my back if a Deimos wants to build a tomb…" says Delma, smiling. She turns and walks towards the nest. She looks back over her shoulder and says, "I'm gonna go check on the Firble."

Darc looks up and frowns.

"Revenge, huh…?" He turns back to the grave and looks down at it. "But never mind that…" he says, "…What was that voice?" He looks back up and heads over to the nest.

"Darc!!" cries Delma.

Darc confuses her excitement with franticness and rushes over to the nest.

"What!" says Darc, confused to see her smiling.

"Look, Darc." She says pointing to the nest.

Darc looks at the nest in shock. In the nest, around the Firble, are six eggs.

"Eggs?" wonders Darc aloud.

"Firble eggs," says Delma, beaming. She looks closely at the eggs and says, "Man, do they look tasty."

Darc looks at her with warning in his eyes.

"!...WHAT?" he growls.

Delma looks at him and smirks.

"Please!" she says. "I was only kidding." She looks back at the Firble and smiles. The smile quickly vanishes and she says, "Now, what is this? Such an odd feeling…" she pauses. "I feel like my face is going to split wide open. It's like something that had been strung taut has just come loose…" She turns back to Darc with worry in her eyes. "I… I'm not myself! Or something. This feeling's a first for me."

Darc turns to her and says, "That would be…happiness."

Delma appears confused.

"Hap-pi-ness? What the hell is that?" She pauses. "It's damn weird!"

Darc nods and says, "I think all Deimos should be feeling that way." He smiles. "I wanna build them a peaceful world, free of war and strife. I want to save the Deimos."

"Hmmmmmmm." Says Delma in thought. "You really are strange, you know." She smirks and says, "I've never heard anyone say anything like that before." Her smirk becomes a smile. "But… who knows? You just might be able to do it."

She stops talking and turns to a sound from behind.

"Eh?"

"What is it," asks Darc, who apparently did not hear the sound.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" whispers Delma.

They both stand still and watch the path into the forest.

Four Mercenaries come running up the path to the ruins and stop. The one with orange hair held back by a blue head band and named Ludhi is the first to speak.

"Oho! There was a church here, no two ways about it!" he says, excitedly. "I bet we find some real treasure here!"

He turns to the man in the back, wearing a plum-colored uniform, and says, "Hey, Rapier! You're one lucky recruit. Stuff like this doesn't happen every day, you know."

Rapier has young features; probably in his early twenties.

"Ludhi…" he says in a warning tone. "Where are you going? The regiment isn't over here."

Ludhi shakes his head and says, "Ah, it's fine. This is near a place they used to call Prodias. Do you know it? Eastern Aldia, before the disaster!" He smirks. "We should be able to dig up all sorts of great relics!" He nods and says, "Man, this kind of thing really makes me love my job."

He turns to leave, but Rapier stops him.

"Wait a minute, Ludhi!" He continues once he's sure he's got Ludhi's attention. "We're supposed to be patrolling for Deimos." He narrows his eyes. "If we don't report immediately to Zedora Abyss and join up with the regiment there…"

Ludhi walks up to him and smiles.

"Listen, Rapier… Stop being such a wet blanket." He narrows his eyes. "We mercenaries are always first in line when it comes to the most dangerous work." He smirks. "Don't you think we deserve some hazard pay?"

Rapier is losing his patience.

"What are you saying?!" He narrows his eyes. "Looting…? That's absurd!"

Ludhi looks down in irritation.

"Oh, for pity's sake! Legally it doesn't belong to anyone. Therefore, it's not looting." He turns back to Rapier and says, "Besides… the Deimos destroyed your homeland, didn't they?" He smirks. "With a little money, you could quit your job, become a Cathenian citizen, and live the high life!"

This angers Rapier.

"Cut it out! I joined the service to fight Deimos, not to get rich!" He turns away and says, "Forget it! I'm going back."

Ludhi chuckles.

"Heh, heh… poor naïve Rapier. Don't come around later looking for your cut."

Rapier turns back glairing.

"I never said I wanted any cut!"

He turns and walks away.

Ludhi turns to the other two men and says, "Hey, you there! Split up and look for items. We'll divvy up any treasures you find!"

The men nod and start searching.

"Those jerks," growls Delma, angrily. "Rotten, stinking humans who think only about themselves!" She looks to Darc and says, "Let's get 'em! If we leave 'em alone, the Firbles and your dad's grave will be totally wrecked!"

"You're right…" says Darc, scowling.

He runs out to meet the humans, followed closely by Delma.

"That's enough," says Darc.

"This is Deimos land, you know!" growls Delma. "Do you have any idea what happens to humans who barge onto our turf?" She smirks. "Or maybe we should show you."

Ludhi tries not to appear worried.

"Damn…! Deimos."

Rapier comes running back just in time.

"Ludhi! You all right?"

Ludhi is touched that Rapier came back.

"Rapier… you've come back? You'd be better off if you just kept running…"

"Don't be stupid," says Rapier, smiling. "I would never desert my comrades!"

"I'm sorry, Rapier…" says Ludhi.

Delma stomps her foot in irritation.

"Oh, quit your bellyaching." She growls. She smirks when she's got their full attention. "Three or four or more… it's all the same to me. I'll take you down regardless!"

Darc touches his mark and says, "Humans… prepare yourselves!"

After that's said, all six jump into battle.

Darc steps forward and attacks Ludhi with Wind Slasher.

"Rid my enemies oh blades of the wind." He shoots out his hand. "Wind Slasher!"

Ludhi's injured by the blades of wind but he still stands firm.

Delma attacks him next with Flaming Arrow. She raises her arms above her head. Flaming energy forms between her hands. She then lowers her hands and wills the energy at Ludhi. He dies as the flames shoot up around his body. He drops confusion firecracker.

Darc runs at the next Mercenary and kicks his feet out from under him. He then brings his claws crashing across the guy's face. He dies and drops spirit stones.

Delma runs over, picks up the dropped items and attacks Rapier with Flaming Arrow.

Rapier dodges the attack and runs at Darc, slashing him across the chest.

Darc looks down at his wound and smirks at Rapier, then lashes out at him. He dies and drops Gold, Spirit Stones and Revival Medicine.

Delma kicks the last Mercenary and sends him crashing to the ground.

He hits his head on a rock and dies on impact, ending the battle.

Darc looks down at the bodies and clenches his fists.

"So this… this is a human…" He narrows his eyes. "Thinking only of forcing his way onto Deimos land and stealing from its people." He frowns. "This blood flows in my mother, too…"

Delma runs up to Darc, wearing a human weapon (an exaggerated metal Wolverine claw) and an arm guard.

"Hey, Darc!" she swipes at the ground with the claw. "What the hell is this?"

"That?" says Darc. "That's the weapon the human was using!"

Delma nods and says, "It's got a sharper edge to it than a Deimos' natural weapons…" She glances at some armor and a sword on the ground and says, "Here, you take this one!" She smiles. "Human weapons suit your hands much better. Good idea, don't you think?"

Darc walks over to the stuff on the ground and glares at it.

"I can't fight without using one of these…" he pauses. "Is that what you're thinking?" He looks up and glares at Delma.

She shakes her head and says, "No, that's not it." She frowns. "I'm just saying it'd be better to use weapons if they make you stronger."

Darc clenches his fists and looks away.

"I'm a Deimos!" He narrows his eyes. "As if I would ever use human weapons!" He looks down. "I won't! Period!" He then walks away.

Delma walks after him and throws off the human equipment.

"Look, you don't have to sulk about it. I won't use any human weapons either." Says Delma. "But listen, what are you gonna do? The Drakyr are still after you… And the humans have already infiltrated our territory." Her expression softens. "You can't beat them if you don't get stronger!"

Darc clenches his fists.

"I know that. But…" He relaxes a bit. "I just don't wanna use human weapons. That's all."

"Damn it!" growls Delma. "You are such a hassle!" She turns and walks away. Looking over her shoulder she says, "If you're gonna be that way, fine. Then there's only one thing to do." She turns back to Darc and says, "You've got to get more allies. If you wanna stand up to the Drakyr, it's really your only option."

Darc turns and faces Delma.

"More allies, you say… But who?" He smirks and says, "You don't mean… Zoram and Zugalo?"

Delma shakes her head and says, "Oh, you can't count on them for anything! I'm talking about my brother!"

"Densimo?!" He walks past Delma and says, "Why would he join forces with me? Never mind that I'm hiding Firbles from him…"

Delma nods and says, "Don't worry about it! Leave it all to me!"

With that said, the two of them leave the ruins and head over to Orcoth to speak with Densimo.


	10. Part 2: CH10: Densimo: The Big Fat Yello

**CHAPTER 10**

**Densimo: The…Big…Yellow…Chicken!**

Upon entering the city, a greenish Orcon came up to them and said, "Hey, Wannabe! Last night, the Drakyr came here to Orcoth looking for you!" He narrows his eyes. "To top it all off, a Drakyr ended up injuring one of our friends." He folds his arms. "If you wanna be killed by a Drakyr, that's your business. Just leave us Orcon out or it!" He turns and walks away.

Darc heads down the stairs and is stopped by a blue Orcon.

The Orcon says, "Hey, wannabe! You're the one, aren't you?!"

"Huh?" says Darc, stepping back.

"Hmm…" says the Orcon in thought, "it sounds like you're not the guy after all. Seems humans have managed to sneak into Orcon territory." He narrows his eyes. "I thought for sure you brought the humans here to betray us Deimos."

Darc turns away and heads into the Arena, but is stopped by Zugalo and Zoram.

"You're in my way," says Darc, calmly. "I have to speak with Densimo." He narrows his eyes. "Move."

"H-hey!" says Zugalo. "Don't just bandy his name about like that!"

"Watch your mouth, you stinking wannabe!" growls Zoram. He smirks. "What could someone like you have to say to Densimo?"

Delma steps out from behind Darc, looking really pissed.

She stomps her foot and says, "I've got to talk to him!"

"D-Delma!" squeaks Zugalo.

"Oh, well, sure, no problem!" says Zoram. "Why didn't you say so?"

"My brother's inside, right?" asks Delma.

"Yes, yes, of course he is!" says Zoram.

He and Zugalo walk back into the Arena.

Darc and Delma follow.

They walk past the entertainment and head straight up to Densimo, who is sitting on his throne as usual.

"Hey, bro…" says Delma.

Densimo looks at her and says, "Oh, Delma. Those two told me all about you." He glances at Darc snidely. "Seems you've been hanging out with this Deimos wannabe lately."

Delma shakes her head and says, "Darc's no wannabe! He's one strong guy." She smirks. "You just tell me what's wrong with joining up with strong comrades!"

Densimo laughs.

"Gah ha, ha, ha! A Deimos wannabe, strong?" He smirks. "Don't make me laugh!"

Darc looks down and Delma notices.

She stomps her foot and says, "Whoever I choose to hang out with has nothing to do with you!"

Densimo glances at Darc then Delma and says, "Hmph! So what did you want?"

"We were attacked by a Drakyr." Says Delma. She glances at Darc. "They're after Darc."

Densimo nods and says, "And?"

"And we want you to fight the Drakyr with us!" says Delma.

"Don't be ridiculous!" growl Densimo, leaning back. "Why would I have to help out this wannabe? Hell, he's probably some sort of Drakyr himself!" He smirks. "Let the two of them sort it out for themselves."

"C'mon, don't be that way." She smiles sweetly. "I'm begging you…brother." Still smiling. "Do it for your cute li'l sister…?"

"Shut up!" growls Densimo. "I'm too bust now, what with the humans sneaking into our territory. I don't have time to get myself tangled up in Drakyr quarrels!" He looks back at the entertainment.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be!" says Delma. She scowls. "Well, fine!" Still scowling. "You stubborn dolt!" She walks up to Darc and says to him, quietly, "He says he's busy, but you know what? He's really just afraid of Drakyr."

Densimo looks up and says, "Delma! What did you just say?!"

Delma looks at him, smiles, and says, "Not me! I didn't say a thing!"

Densimo growls and says, "You liar! What were you just whispering about?"

"I told him, that's all!" says Delma, back turned to him. "I told Darc!" She turns around and looks at him. "You act all important and puffed-up, but you're really afraid, aren't you? Of Drakyr!"

Densimo looks away and says, "You must be joking! Those flying numbskulls? They're nothing to me!"

Delma shakes her head and says, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She folds her arms and smirks. "Actions speak louder than words!"

Densimo glares at her and says, "Hey! What are you saying? Come on, out with it!" He rises to his feet and stand before her in a threatening way. "Or do you want me to beat it out of you?!"

Darc shakes his head in thought.

_He's the leader…? I'm surprised he has any followers at all_…

Delma brings her hand to her chin and grins.

"See?" she says. "This is why the Drakyr are always making fun of you."

Densimo looks stupidly shocked.

"M-making fun of me?!" he growls. "What are they saying?"

"The Drakyr that attacked us were all like…" she pauses. "'You! Move! Orcon wimps! You're nothing but a bunch of cowards!' That's what they said."

"O-Orcon… wimps?!" growls Densimo. "Did they really say that?"

Delma nods and says, "You bet! Then they said, 'Orcon! Ha! More like Porkon! You fat, stupid pigs!'"

"P-p-p-pigs?!" growls Densimo. "Grrrrrrrr…!!"

Darc looks down, holding in the urge to laugh.

"Oh, yeah!" says Delma. "Speaking of animals, they also said, 'That Densimo's a big…yellow…chicken!"

"That does it!!" roars Densimo. "I'll never forgive those Drakyr!" He narrows his eyes. "I'm gonna kill 'em! I'm gonna smash 'em into bits!!" He turns away from Delma. "Always flapping those wings around! Bah! I'm gonna split their skulls open!"

Darc shakes his head in thought.

_I really doubt he's thinking of saving anyone…Orcon or Drakyr_…

"I'm gonna tie their bones into knots!" growls Densimo. "I'm gonna make them beg to be put out of their misery!"

Delma turns to her brother, nods and says, "Of course, you'd have to!" She smiles. "That's my big brother for you!"

"Well, in a perfect world, maybe…" says Densimo. "But I don't have time for that now! I've got to get rid of the human intruders before I start going after any Drakyr."

"Well…" says Delma. "If we help you with the humans, will you join us?"

"You? Help me?" says Densimo. "Chase out the humans?"

Delma nods and says, "You got it! In fact, we trounced a couple of 'em on our way here."

"Well, I'll be damned…" says Densimo, smirking. "The two of you alone took on humans and won?" He appears irritated. "My own henchmen can't even handle them. Hmmmmmm…" He turns to Darc, who looks up startled. "All right!" says Densimo. "You help us slaughter the humans at **Zedora Abyss**. Then we'll take on the Drakyr." He smirks. "How's that sound? You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"N-no, not at all… thank you."

"Great! Then we'll join forces. It's a deal." Says Densimo.

"See, Darc?" says Delma. "It all went according to plan!"

"Y-yeah… I guess so." Says Darc. "But with you two, I could barely get a word in edgewise…"

Densimo turns to Delma and says, "Hmmm? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Says Delma. "Nothing at all." She looks at Darc. "C'mon, let's get going! We've got to get to Zedora Abyss, right?"

All three leave the Arena and head over to Zedora Abyss.

Darc comes to a stop about half way into the abyss. Densimo and Delma turn back and ask him why.

"What're you stopping for?" asks Densimo.

"Shh! Be quiet!" whispers Darc, more harshly then he had intended. But, he didn't feel bad. He turns back around and says, "Look at that."

There are guards walking back and forth, in synchronized time, watching over the miners.

"All clear," says the Cathenian soldiers when they meet.

Darc watches them in thought.

_They're much more prepared than we are… I wonder if we'll be all right_.

"What are those humans doing?" asks Densimo. "They look so foolish pacing back and forth like that."

Delma looks to the right and spots the miners.

"W-wait a minute! Look over there!"

They all look and spot the four miners.

A soldier walks up to the miners and says, "Almost time for a rest. Up the hill!" He walks away.

"Are they taking Spirit Stones…" says Darc.

Delma clenches her fists and says, "Argh! They make me so mad! How can they just walk off with the source off all our magic powers?" She narrows her eyes.

Densimo turns to Darc and says, "C'mon. Let's get in there and mess 'em up!"

"Wait," replies Darc. "They've assigned each other roles, and they're working systematically. We've got to come up with a strategy, too."

"I don't do strategies!" growls Densimo. "And I won't copy the behavior of some idiotic humans!" He turns and heads towards the guards.

Darc shakes his head in irritation.

_No wonder the race of Orcon is so small… They don't think about what they're doing_.

"We can't let them get away with this!" growls Delma. She runs off and joins her brother.

Darc shakes his head and clenches his fists. "Damn," he growls, and then runs after her.

Delma attacks the first soldier to the left. She lands a left punch then a right punch and lastly a high round-house kick to the head. The soldier hits the ground unconscious.

Darc attacks the two soldiers on the right. He finds a nice sized pole and quickly picks it up. He slams the pole down on their sniper rifles and uses the leverage to flip over their heads and bring the pole slamming into their faces with a loud crack. They are knocked off their feet and hit the ground hard. They struggle to get to their feet but are slammed across their faces and knocked unconscious.

Delma jump kicks the two soldiers before her and they hit the ground hard. They jump to their feet and make a run for it, clearly seeing that they cannot win this.

"Wa ha, ha, ha! That was a cinch!" says Densimo.

Delma turns and looks at Darc and says, "We did it, Darc."

Densimo turns back to Darc and says, "Yo, Darc. You're pretty strong, ain'tcha?" He smirks. "How about this? You could be my aide. If you and I combine our strengths, we could expand Orcon territory even further." He folds his arms and smirks. "And we'd crush those who oppose us! How 'bout we split the land evenly?"

Darc looks at him, but says nothing.

"It's no use, Densimo. Darc's working towards a bigger goal!" says Delma.

"A bigger goal, eh?" says Densimo. "As if there were something more worthwhile than expanding our territory!" He glares at Delma. "You stay out of this!" He looks back at Darc. "C'mon, whaddya think?" He smirks. "It's not a bad deal for you, after all."

Darc looks down, but says nothing.

"……"

"That's fine." Says Densimo. "Take all the time you need." He smirks. "Wait 'til after we've taken care of the Drakyr before you give me your answer." He turns to Delma. "Now let's get back to Orcoth!"

Delma and her brother head out of the Abyss.

Darc doesn't move. He looks down in thought.

"The humans… joined forces before coming here." He narrows his eyes. "They know that you can grow ever stronger if you just cooperate." He clenches his fists. "The more humans they can gather together, the more powerful they'll be." Blood trickles from his hands. He looks up. "And when that happens, the Deimos just may lose to them." He touches the mark on his right arm. "Was this what Father meant when he talked about the Crisis?"

Delma comes running back.

"Hey, Darc!" she growls and stomps her foot.

He turns and looks at her.

"What are you up to over there," says Delma. "C'mon, Densimo's getting antsy. Let's return to Orcoth!" She turns and runs off again, Darc close behind.

"Grrr! Don't make me wait!" growls Densimo.

They leave the abyss and head back over to Orcoth.


	11. Part 2: CH11: So Much For Our Hostage

**(a/n) **_It's been over two years but I will finally be starting this story back up! And hopefully people will notice that I've added new chapters o_o…_

**Chapter 11**

**So much for our hostage!**

"So we've gotten rid of the humans. Now what?" says Delma, upon entering the city.

"Well, hmm… you're right." Says Densimo. "We can't exactly kill the Drakyr that are after Darc if they never show up!"

Delma stares at him and says, "So you'd rather go looking for them?"

"Are you crazy?" growls Densimo, glaring at her. "How are we supposed to get to Ragnoth, huh?" He continues to glare. "Maybe Darc could make it, but we can't fly, can we?"

Delma looks down, frowns and says, "I guess not…"

"There's no need to make our way right smack into the middle of the enemy camp." Explains Densimo.

"Then what should we do?" asks Delma.

"Hmm… Well, I'm not hungry yet…" says Densimo. Delma and Darc nod. "And I'm not sleepy yet…" Delma and Darc nod. "I got it! Let's look for Firbles!"

Delma and Darc shake their heads in disagreement.

Delma stomps her foot and says, "What for?"

"What do you mean, what for?" growls Densimo. "Eating Firbles gives you strength, doesn't it?"

"That's just an old wives' tale!" says Delma. "Isn't it, Darc?"

Darc glances at her and says, "Y-yeah, it sure is."

"Really? I thought it was a good idea." Says Densimo.

"Actually, something's been bothering me." Says Darc.

"What? Tell us." Says Densimo.

"I haven't seen Geedo since morning." Says Darc. "She hasn't squeezed my collar or anything…"

Delma stares at him annoyed.

"O, come on!" she growls. "Are you actually worried more about Geedo than about your own life?"

"Well, not worried, exactly…" replies Darc, softly.

Delma stomps her foot and says, "How long were you planning to stay her slave, anyway?"

"What's this?" says Densimo. "Are you still being used by that old witch?" He glares at no one in particular. "I can't have a slave as my chief aide! That just won't do!" He smirks. "I'm gonna have a word with that Geedo!"

"You… with Geedo?" says Darc.

"Oh, that's great!" exclaims Delma, happily. After talking with Densimo, I'm sure she'll let you go free!" She beams at Darc. "Whaddya think, Darc? Let's do it!"

Darc looks down and says, "…Yeah, all right. Thanks."

"Let's go find that wrinkled old bat, Geedo!" growls Densimo, slamming his fists together.

They leave Orcoth, but on their way out they run into Zoram and Zugalo.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" says Zugalo. "This winged, _horse-faced_ Deimos came flying from the Varam Barrens in the south!" He pauses. "Z-Zoram says it was probably just a Drakyr, but…" Pauses. "Don't you believe me?"

Darc nods.

"Of course."

"Oh, th-thank you, wannab—oops! D-Darc! Darc I mean!"

Darc looks at him, smirks and then smiles.

"I bet that's where that blasted wrinkled old toad is!" growls Delma. She storms out of Orcoth and heads over to the Varam Barrens.

Darc glances at Densimo and then storms after her, followed closely by Densimo.

Upon entering the Varam Barrens, they spot Geedo hanging from a branch by a rope wrapped tightly around her wrists. Darc stops himself from letting his smirk turn into a smile and instead tries to appear shocked.

"That's- -" he starts.

Densimo gawks at the swinging toad demon.

"What…? That's Geedo, isn't it," he says.

_She doesn't _look_ all that strong,_ he thought.

He looks back at Darc and says, "Does she do that for fun or something?"

Delma scoffs and stomps her foot in irritation at her brother's profound stupidity.

"You idiot! How could she?" she snarls.

Darc glances down and then back up at Geedo and says softly, "But why?"

He clenches his fists and then runs over to Geedo followed closely by his two comrades. Darc looks up at the toad and says, "Geedo! Are you all right? Who could have done this?"

Suddenly, two Drakyr fly in and surround them. And they appear to have been expecting them.

"No!" shouts Darc, now pissed, "It's a trap!"

The Drakyr directly in front of them is the first one to speak.

"Darc," he says, sweetly, "give me the Wind Stone!"

Darc doesn't look at him or answer.

The Drakyr becomes angered.

"Give me the stone," he growls, "or this hag is history."

Geedo looks down at Darc and says, "Darc… save me…!"

Darc doesn't look at her either.

The Drakyr is quickly losing patients.

"Come on!" he snarls, "The Wind Stone… now!"

Darc looks at the ground in thought.

_I can't _believe_ my father wanted me to save these despicable creatures!_

Geedo is becoming worried that Darc doesn't care what happens to her.

"Darc, please…" she pleads, "I don't want to die…"

The Drakyr smirks when Darc still doesn't look up.

"So she raised you up, eh?" he says, "I say you owe her your life." His smirk deepens, "Are you saying you don't care what happens to her?"

Darc narrows his flaring eyes and says angrily, "Owe Geedo my life? That's ridiculous!" He suddenly felt tempted to just leave and let them kill Geedo right now. But… "She worked me to the bone," he continued. "If you wanna kill her, go ahead and do it! It'll be a load off my back." _Never mind that the toad-bitch threatened to kill _me_ a million times over!_

Geedo is now angry a well. She shakes her head vigorously and says, "Hey…! What are you saying?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, you rotten Bitch…" Darc mumbles.

"Shut up and listen, you miserable worm," Geedo croaked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Darc looks at her in a mocking sort of way, but she ignores it and continues, "You would never have grown up big and strong if I hadn't fed you, after all!" She snarls. "So tell me! Would you rather I'd left you to die on the road in Orcoth?"

Darc touches the birthmark on his right arm and says, "She used me. Nothing more."

The Drakyr has reached his last string of patience.

"Damn," he growls, "So much for our hostage."

"I guess we move to Plan B," says the Drakyr in the tree.

"Call the monsters," shouts the first Drakyr.

"You'll be going up against these guys," says the Drakyr in the tree who is now looking down at them.

Four small dragons appear before them but our heroes do not seem fazed by this. In fact, Darc seems to want to laugh at the whole stupid situation.

The first Drakyr flies over to the tree and says, "We'll just sit back and watch, then, shall we?"

Darc glares at him then groans in irritation as the small dragons quickly surround them-not because he's worried but because he can't believe that he _has_ to waste his time on them when he would like nothing more than to rip out the Drakyrs' throats and leave Geedo here to rot. But he got the feeling that turning his back on the draklings and destroying the two tree-climbing Drakyr would not be wise, so, …

_Damn it! _He thought angrily, as he stomped forward to attack the closest drakling. He reared back his clawed hand and brought it down upon the snarling drake, but had to quickly take flight to avoid being slashed by a drake from behind.

Delma wasn't particularly worried about this battle either. In fact, she was totally enjoying herself. She ran around and jumped through the air, lashing out at any thing that came too close.

Densimo, however, was too dumb to be all that useful. He was pathetically slow, so he would basically lash out and hit nothing. Plus, he would constantly get knocked to the ground since he would occasionally stop what he was doing to look up and stare in jealousy at Darc's airborne battle, and then become angry that he couldn't fly.

Then, about twenty minutes later, after much flying and slashing, Darc and Delma managed to take out the four very irritating small dragons, while Densimo killed nothing and managed to gain ten rapidly darkening bruises. Though, he still tried to claim credit for their victory.

"Piece of cake," he said, proudly, pounding his chest like some dumb buffoon. "Don't underestimate us Orcons!" he added.

"That's my big Brother," said Delma, smiling when he looked at her. But as soon as he looked away, her smile turned into a look of disgust as she rolled her eyes. _Yeah right!_ she thought irritably, _all you did was stand there and fall on your ass!_

Darc smiled at them, not failing to notice Delma's burning disgusted glare directed at her brother. Watching them he suddenly wondered how different his life would have been if _he_ had had a sibling. Would he still have been shunned as an outcast.

"Huh," said Darc, coming out of his thoughts. _Something's not right, here,_ he told himself, no longer feeling the danger that should still be there. He whipped back around to face the tree and found that the two Drakyr were no longer in it.

"Hey…where'd they go?" he said angrily.

The next string of events happened too quickly for Darc to do anything to stop them.

One of the Drakyr swooped down and kicked him from behind, knocking him flat on his stomach.

"Darc!" shouted Delma, who had turned immediately at the sound of Darc's voice.

Densimo, slow as usual, didn't turn until the other Drakyr reappeared.

"Why you…!" he shouted, irate.

The Drakyr still flapping his wings started casting tornado on our two heroes and Densimo, who was the first to be hit and really isn't bright enough to be considered a hero.

"Densimo!" Delma shouted, quickly losing her patience with the Drakyr. She stomped her foot and glared daggers at her opponent. "You…lousy…stinking… Now you've done it," she growled.

The hovering Drakyr wagged his finger at her and said, "Ah-ah-ah… Don't move."

_This is it,_ thought Delma, irritably. She glanced down at Darc who was exhausted and was struggling to get to his knees. _I can't __**believe**__ we're about to be done in by a couple of Dumbass Drakyr!_

The Drakyr who had kicked Darc, placed his hands on his knees looked down at him and said, "Now, hand over the Wind Stone." He looks over Darc's wings. "Hand it over… Or we'll tear off these wings of yours!"

_Why that lousy camel sucking slime spit…!_ thought Delma, finding it very difficult to keep herself from ripping off **his** wings.

Darc narrowed his eyes.

"No way…would I give it…to you **bastards**!" he growled glancing up at the Drakyr next to him.

The Drakyr rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Have it your way," he said and then ripped off Darc's left wing.

"Aaaaarrrrrgh!" Darc cried out in pain.

The Drakyr tossed the wing to the ground and smiled down at him, cynically.

Delma cried out Darc's name but Darc gave her a look that demanded she stay put…so she did.

The Drakyr places his foot on Darc's back and says, "A Drakyr who cant fly…is a Drakyr who can die!"

"Thanks… My day-is not complete," said Darc, still panting from the pain, "until-someone has-told me to die…"

"Give us the Wind Stone!" growled the Drakyr pushing down harder on Darc's back. "Or I'll tear off the other one!"

But Darc was not about to give in, especially not to some jerk who was partly responsible for his Father's death.

"I won't," he gasped, "Not ever…!"

"You little bastard," growled the Drakyr, irritably, and then quickly ripped off Darc's other wing.

"Urgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Darc cried out again.

"Noooo! …Damn it!" shouted Delma, not able to take the jackass torturing Darc for another second. "That's enough! If you keep that up…you will kill him!" she snapped.

"If he won't hand over the stone," said the Drakyr, smiling snidely at her, "That I will."

"Stop it!" she shrieked, looking down in shame from what she was about to do, "The stone you're looking for is buried under his father's tomb."

"Under his tomb?" said the Drakyr, appearing shocked by this bit of news. "Darc's father…Windalf?" He looked back at Delma and said, "Where is it?"

Darc struggled to look up at her and said, "Stop…Delma…!" he lowered his head, "Don't tell them!"

Delma looked down at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Darc…" she clenched her fists, "I can't see you like this…"

Darc forced his head back up.

"No, Delma!" he pleaded. "They'll kill us anyway!"

He wanted to add, "Don't allow yourself to care what happens to me!" but he didn't get the chance.

"That's enough out of you," growled the Drakyr. "Shut your mouth," he added, bringing his foot down on Darc's stomach and forcing him flat on his stomach. He did not try to get back up.

The Drakyr walked a little to the right of Darc and said, "Are you telling the truth, She-Orc?"

Angered that he would even ask that, Delma stomped her foot and said, "I'm not lying…" she sighed in even deeper shame and continued, "Look for a pile of stones hidden among church ruins."

The Drakyr stepped away from Darc and started laughing evilly.

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha…finally…the Wind Stone…" he said proudly, as though he had figured it out on his own. "It will be ours once more!"

"Now you know," said Delma, feeling pretty disgusted with herself. She gritted her teeth and looked at him with burning hatred. "So Get Lost!"

The Drakyr sneered at him and said, "Don't worry. I'll be on my way…" his sneer deepened, "After I've dealt with…"

"Dealt with…?" said Delma, not sure what he meant.

The Drakyr looked at his hovering friend who then proceeded to cast Tornado on her. The spell hit her, lifted her up-she was knocked out when she hit the ground.

The standing Drakyr walked over to where she fell and sneered at her and said, "…Dealt with a certain loud-mouth troublemaker, that is."

Darc, becoming worried, forced himself to look up once more.

"Del…ma…" he said in a strangled voice. His vision quickly began to blur as his remaining strength left and he collapsed, unconscious, to the ground.

The hovering Drakyr then proceeded to untie Geedo, while the other one grabbed the unconscious Densimo and left the scene.

_This Densimo may be a complete moron,_ thought the Drakyr as he lugged him along, _but he may still prove to be quite useful._


	12. Part 2: CH12: All That's Left is Power

**Chapter 12**

**All that's left is power**

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" snickered Geedo as they quickly made their way to the Church Ruins. "What did you think? It worked just like I said it would!"

The Drakyr who had untied her groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Worked?" snapped the other Drakyr. "Your plan did NOTHING! You were a **horrible** hostage. If we hadn't stepped in, they would have just left you there to rot!"

_As __**we**__ should have,_ he thought to himself.

"That's not true," Geedo said defensively. "It would never have gone so well if Darc hadn't taken the bait – me!" She cleared her throat nervously and continued, "Now, you promised… Where's my money?"

The first Drakyr groaned again and said, "I guess you did at least **play** your part."

"No!" snapped the other Drakyr, "Not until we have the Wind Stone."

Geedo was mentally kicking herself for ever **thinking** she could trust the Drakyr, but she continued to wear a brave smile and said nothing.

Densimo, who had come to at the entrance to Sabnak Forest, growled angrily and said, "Grrr… Just you wait! I'll attack when you least expect it and make my escape!"

"Oh, you're still alive?" said the Drakyr dragging him, pretending he just realized he was conscious. "Persistent creature, aren't you?" He slugged Densimo in the face, knocking him on his ass, "Sorry, but I don't have time to concern myself with you." He then turned and walked away, followed closely by Geedo and the other Drakyr.

Densimo growled angrily and narrowed his eyes. He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and said, "C-come back here!" He jumped up and ran after them, more quickly than one would think possible. "Damn it," he barked when he tripped over a rock and nearly fell. He then looked at Geedo and smiled cynically and said, "Yo, Grandma!"

Geedo the toad bitch jumped and shrieked.

"Eeek!" she screamed, "Y-you've got it all wrong! This has nothing to do with me!"

Densimo ignored her and, realizing that the Drakyr were no long in plain sight, said, "Where'd he go?"

Geedo sighed in relief and said, "I-I'll show you…just…calm down!"

Densimo huffed and glared at her, but said nothing.

Back in the Varam Barrens, Darc was starting to come to. He was used to feeling pain after regaining consciousness…but this was the first time the pain was still somewhat blinding. He rose himself to his knees and opened his eyes to look around, but his vision was still a bit blurry.

"W-where…?" he struggled to speak, "Where am I…?"

When his vision became somewhat clearer, he looked up and saw Delma lying unconscious on the ground twenty-or-so feet away. However, Densimo wasn't there, but he decided not to care.

"Delma…"

He looked back down in shame as he remembered what had happened.

"That's right…That Drakyr attacked me…"

Now he felt deeply angered. Deciding to ignore the pain, he quickly rose to his feet and turned to face the tree where Geedo had played hostage.

"Geedo…" he said in a low growl. "Did she trick me?" Darc was quickly feeling dumber by the second. He looked down at his discarded wings and thought, _What would be the point of turning me in to the Drakyr?_

"Why go that far…" he growled softly.

Suddenly he remembered the Wind Stone.

"Crap! I don't have time for this!" He whipped around and looked past Delma towards the exit. "I've got to protect the Wind Stone…!" He ran past the unconscious Orcon girl-_Sorry Delma_-and exited the Varam Barrens, praying he would reach the ruins before the Drakyr found the stone.

Upon entering the Church Ruins, he found Geedo and the Drakyr were digging through his father's tomb, and was glad to see that they still had not found the Wind Stone.

"You still haven't found it?" whined Geedo, who wasn't so much helping as she was standing around complaining. "Just give me my money, already!" she added, annoyingly.

_Money,_ thought Darc, angrily, _Well I guess that explains why she __**did**__ it… She's not really a toad bitch…she's a fat green chicken blubber bitch! If she wanted money so badly, she should have fought monster like the REST OF US!_

The Drakyr, who was quickly losing his patience, stood and faced the whining toad Deimos. "You'll get your money IF and WHEN we find the Wind Stone." He took three threatening steps toward her and added, "But if you don't shut up** right now**...I will KILL you whether we find the stone or not!"

"Ah! Here it is!" the digging Drakyr jumped up, excitement flaring in his eyes. He turned around to face the other two, and that's when Darc saw the sparkling Wind Stone in his hand. It took all of Darc's will-power to not charge up the stairs and destroy all three of them right now.

_What good would I be to all Deimos in the world…How would I save the Deimos Race if I am defeated here?_ thought Darc, struggling with himself.

The other Drakyr examined it and nodded in approval, "This is it! The treasure of the Drakyr Race! The Wind Stone!"

"Great," said the Drakyr still holding the Wind Stone, smiling cynically at the other two, "Then our work is done here…!"

Geedo was relieved but felt oddly scared. She started to wonder if maybe she should just book it without the money.

"We must tell Droguza!" said the other Drakyr, barely able to contain his excitement.

_Droguza…?_ thought Darc angrily. _He must be the leader…! Probably even the same guy who ordered my father killed!_

"Just a moment!" screeched Geedo enraged, "First the money!"

_WAIT…! _thought Darc, not wanting to make himself known, though seeing he had no other choice. He charged up the stairs and angrily shouted at the blubber toad.

"GEEDO! What are you doing?"

All three turned in shock to find he was still alive. However, Geedo was too stupid to be worried by this.

"Oh, well, if it isn't Darc!" she said snidely. "So you're still alive, eh? Pretty hard to kill, ain'tcha?"

"Don't play with me!" Darc shouted, clenching his left fist and glaring at her with a piercing look of rage.

"Okay, you got me," said Geedo. She took three steps toward him, still to dumb to realize that he was going to kill her. "I sold you! I sure did," she added, laughing, "Just as you had suspected." She sneered at him and rolled her eyes, "And so what if I did? I'd take money over a no-good brat like you any day!"

"What?" said Darc, surprised that he had not expected this from the start.

Darc was deeply irritated with himself to find that this actually **bothered **him.

Geedo's sneer deepened.

"And I'm not the only one," she said, excitedly.

Darc narrowed his eyes, but they quickly widened as realization hit.

_Wait…she can't mean…_

"No one would be stupid enough to join forces with a nitwit like you," sniped Geedo.

Just then, Densimo walked back from the area of the ruins Darc could have sworn he had hid the Firble. He quickly started to worry.

"Densimo!" he shouted, "What are you doing?"

Densimo looked at him with his big dumb eyes and said, "What's it to you? We made a deal."

Darc's worry increased. He struggled with his words.

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

Geedo squealed excitedly and said, "You sure are dense."

"What…?" snarled Darc.

Geedo rolled her eyes and pointed to the Drakyr and said in a voice that suggested she were talking to a mentally challenged child, "The Drakyr want the Wind Stone." She pointed to herself, "I want money." She pointed to Densimo, "Densimo wants Firbles."

This confirmed it and placed Darc in a new state of Rage.

"That useless blundering Bastard ate MY Firble?" he growled.

"So there's really no reason for us to fight," said Geedo ignoring him, though Densimo seemed to take **some** offense by Darc's comment. Geedo sighed and continued, "If we cut you out of the picture, everyone gets along just fine."

But Darc wasn't listening. He was too deep in thought of the many excruciating ways he was going to kill all four of them…starting with Densimo.

"Well, an occasional tussle can't be avoided," said Densimo, rubbing his stomach, "Looks like the Drakyr don't plan on battling the Orcon if they have their Wind Stone." He licked his lips and continued to rub his fat belly. "And I've found a Firble, so I've got nothing to complain about. Gah ha-ha-ha!"

"Densimo…I…I can not **BELIEVE** you ate the Firble?" said Darc, exasperated. "You really **are** nothing but a fat-blubber-ass Porkon…" he added under his breath.

Densimo walked over and faced him.

"Man, was it ever tasty… I can just feel the strength welling up within me. Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Hic…Brrraaaaaapp!

Darc wanted nothing more than to tear out his spine but he needed a plan that was more sophisticated than fighting blind.

"You Bastard!" he spat, "How could you betray a friend?"

Densimo seemed shocked.

"Whaaaat?" he said. "Friend? You say you're my friend?" He then shot out his hand, grabbed Darc by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Gah. Time to wake up!" He sneered and added, "Deimos don't have friends! Deimos don't have relationships like that!"

Darc gripped Densimo's arm and tried to wrench himself free. But soon he was suffocating.

"What we have is power!" said Densimo, glaring up at him, "Power and nothing else!" He smirked snidely and added, "Only the strong survive, and to those victors go the spoils!"

Darc struggles to turn his eyes to the Drakyr.

"Heh-heh-heh! Magic, too, is controlled by the strong…" said the Drakyr with a short fuse.

Darc turned his eyes to Geedo who was squealing with laughter.

"And it's a bonus if you know who to stab in the back…and when. Hee-hee-hee!" she said proudly.

Darc turned his eye back to Densimo, who looked back and said, "Get it, Darc? That's a Deimos!" He shook him once and added, "We don't care if a wannabe like you lives or dies!"

"Stop it!" gasped Darc, still struggling.

Densimo then tosses Darc through the air. He lands a few feet away from the human weapons sprawled on the ground. Seeing them gave him an idea…he didn't like it…but at least, now he had a plan.

Densimo walked toward the stairs and said, "You fool! You think you're a match for our strength?"

Darc stayed on his back breathing heavily. He just could not believe this.

_These…these are Deimos? This is the great race of creatures my Father wanted so badly for me to SAVE?_

He glanced at Densimo and the other three and then back at the weapons.

_If this is true…then…I can think of no better time to start acting like one! If Deimos believe in power…then I'll become the strongest there is…and change them through force, since that's all they understand._

He slowly rose to his feet with a new stronger resolve to destroy them.


End file.
